Final Chance
by WondersOfTheMind
Summary: Straight after season 3, Piper goes to find Alex in the greenhouse with Aydin... (Vauseman)
1. Chapter 1

(Piper's POV)

"Alex?!" I shouted when I got near her bunk. She wasn't there, where the hell was she, she must have finished work by now, everyone else was back.

I had missed her, I really needed to see her, talk to her and explain. I continued my search, where could she be? Maybe she got held up at the greenhouse, I decided to try there next.

As I walked outside the stillness felt strange, I had never been out when no one else was around. It was deathly silent but then I heard a thud and a whimper, it came from the greenhouse area.

"Alex?" I shouted.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening, why was she here, she needed to go, he would hurt her too. Aydin stopped moving when he heard Piper's shout for me.**

 **"** **You better be so fucking quiet or I will put a bullet in her head, got it?" He threatened me in a low murmur as he covered my mouth with his hand.**

 **I prayed Piper would go back inside, even though at the minute I was pissed at her she had to stay safe. We were quiet for a minute or two and didn't hear anything else, I thanked god that she had gone back inside, she would be safe in there, or would she? What if Aydin went after her after he was done with me? I hope Kubra does love Piper for lying for him.**

(Piper's POV)

It was silent, eerie. I crept to the greenhouse where I found a smashed window and peeked inside, there Alex was on the floor, tears streaming down her face, bruises and blood scattered around her body. There was a guard with her, who the hell was he and why did he have his hand over her mouth, did he do this to her the son of a bitch?

Ok, think, what can I do? I can go in there now and try to stop this but then again he would probably hurt Alex more and he probably has a gun in his belt. Ok, different plan, I could go get another guard, hope they don't take too long then go in there with them to get Alex. So far that was the best plan I had and I didn't want to wait much longer. I ran as quickly and as quietly as I could back inside and tried to find the nearest guard. Luckily I found two, Bell and O'Neill.

"Please you have to help me, this is going to sound crazy but there's a guy in the greenhouse, he's hurting Alex, he is dressed as a guard but he is covering her mouth and she is crying and all bruised, quick please!" I panted.

They both looked pretty shocked but were quick to follow.

"Does he know you know where they are?" Bell asked quietly.

"No, he doesn't, we need to be quiet and probably get your guns out." I whispered, we were nearing the greenhouse again, they followed my orders which was a bit of a surprise. They both had a turn peeking in at the scene, Bell even flinched, something must have happened.

"Okay Chapman, wait here." O'Neill said.

"What no. I'm coming in, Alex is in there! I could help, please." They both looked at each other then nodded to me.

"Call for help." O'Neill said to Bell who quickly pressed something on her walkie talkie, I grabbed her hand away.

"He has one of those too!" He couldn't know we were here. "Can we just do this now?" They nodded at me and we approached the door.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **The door burst open, I tried to make out who is was through blurry teary eyes and saw a distinctive flash of blonde hair, god Piper.**

 **"** **Get up and step away from the inmate." O'Neill shouted. Aydin stood slowly still holding onto his weapon belt, little did he know that I had pulled his gun out earlier when he was too focused on Piper's shout. He moved a few steps away from me, I saw a bit of moment and noticed Piper trying to move closer to me, I shook my head slightly at her, he could still be dangerous and I wouldn't put her under that risk.**

 **"** **Hand's above your head and kneel on the ground." O'Neill shouted again.**

 **"** **We have an emergency in the greenhouse, we need extra officers here right now." Bell said into her walkie talkie. Aydin still hadn't done what O'Neill had said.**

 **"** **I said, hands above your head and kneel on the ground." He repeated. Aydin still had his hands moving around his belt in search for this gun. He shot a look at me.**

(Piper's POV)

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to kill you." He said taking a step towards Alex. I immediately moved forwards towards her before being grabbed by Bell. I didn't know why he was shouting at Alex but one look at her smug face made me realise, I looked down to where her arms were shielding her body and noticed his gun was safely tucked there. She moved her hand so it was holding the gun properly and slid it towards the other guards quickly where it was then retrieved by Bell.

I was slightly confused by her action, why wasn't she using it to protect herself? But then I realised, we were in prison, she would get in trouble, still that has never stopped her doing what she wanted before.

"I will not hesitate to shoot if you don't do what you are told!" O'Neill shouted, Aydin finally moved further from Alex knelt on the floor and put his hands in the air. Bell let go of my arm, I didn't know if this was a sign that I could go to her but one nod from Bell and I was practically running to Alex. I knelt in front of her and pushed the hair away from her face, she winced a bit and I realised how badly she was hurt.

"Alex, baby, can you sit up?" I said softly to her, she shook her hair slightly and winced again. "Okay, I'm going to help you up then." She grabbed onto me with her right hand her left was. I lifted her right hand onto my left shoulder and used all my strength to lift her quickly, she cried out, her left hand still wrapped around her stomach area, she was now sat up but leaning heavily into my chest.

"What happened?" I had a few tears trailing down my face.

"I think my rib is broken." She croaked "something snapped."

"How about your legs?"

"Okay, I think."

"Okay, let's stand."

"Pipes I don't know if I can."

"You can, since when does Alex Vause give up on something." I offered an encouraging smile. She nodded at me with a tight lip. Her hand stayed on my shoulder, I moved my hands onto her hips and started getting up slowly, I lifted Alex who had her eyes closed in concentration, her face twisted painfully which made my heart ache. We made it onto our feet, when I turned around with my hands still holding Alex up, I realised everyone was still here. Aydin was still on the floor with many guns pointed his way, he was glaring at Alex and I. A guard made their way towards us.

"I've got her." I said a bit more harshly than I should have, they backed off and wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and put her arm around my shoulders and help onto her. "Okay, let's go." I whispered softly to Alex, she looked broken, afraid. I kissed her temple earning a tut from a guard, any bets it was Healy. I started to move towards the door, slowly. Alex's legs moved fine but her side was giving her a lot of pain. We made our way outside, I noticed a male guard I had never seen before following us as well as Bell.

"Piper, I can't do this." Alex groaned.

"Okay, let me carry you then."

"Pipes, we both know you can't do that, you're a stick, you will snap." She smirked slightly.

"Okay, a guard can carry you then."

"Eugh, I don't think I will have ever been that close to a man." She joked. I looked at her hopefully. "Fine." She groaned. I asked the guard and he lifted Alex.

"Careful!" I snapped.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I was in so much pain but at least I was safe and so was Piper. I watched her all the way inside, she was watching the guard sceptically as if he was trying to hurt me more or would turn out to be another one of Kubra's minions. I hoped he wasn't but at least we had Bell with us and now we were inside probably heading for the doctor.**

 **"** **She needs more than this doctor, she needs an x-ray and proper attention, real strength medication…" Piper rambled, I smiled slightly at her, no wonder people were always joking about her consistent outbursts of knowledge.**

 **"** **Pipes, it's okay." I said to her.**

 **"** **No, it's not."**

 **We reached a door which I guessed had the doctor behind.**

 **"** **I will check if the doctor is free and he will make the judgment Chapman since he is the professional here." Bell smirked.**

 **"** **Well he needs to be free doesn't he! This is more serious than period pains!" Piper snapped.**

 **"** **Pipes!" I warned, I knew they would still give her a shot if she continued. She shot me a look but her face softened.**

 **"** **Okay, Vause in you go." Bell said, the male guard slowly put Alex down and led her into the room. "Er Chapman where are you going? You can't go in there." Piper must have tried to follow us in.**

 **"** **Why not? She needs me! Also that is a male doctor in there, another female must be present and I'm pretty sure you are needed elsewhere right now." She insisted, trust Piper to get around all the rules.**

 **"** **You are killing me! Fine, I will be back in a few minutes then you have to leave!" Bell said, her and the guard left and I felt Piper's dainty hand replace the guards on my hip and led me into the room and onto the bed.**

 **"** **Let me just get your files." The doctor said then left the room.**

 **"** **This is bullshit, he probably doesn't know what he is doing, he has only dealt with bloody paracetemol, you need better care than this. Let me look at your ribs."**

 **"** **Piper unless you have a degree I don't know about you aren't qualified."**

 **"** **I am probably more qualified than he is." She insisted so I let her look at my ribs. She prodded them slightly causing me to scream and wince, god that was painful, never in my life had I felt so much pain.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried. I kept my eyes closed, trying to think of something to numb the pain. I didn't have to wait long until something cropped up. Piper had pressed her lips against mine softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered against my lips.**

 **I knew now she wasn't talking about hurting me, she meant much more than that.**

(Piper's POV)

"I'm sorry about Stella, I'm sorry you got hurt, I'm sorry I didn't come to find you sooner, I'm sorry I was so blind to my feelings, I'm sorry I didn't believe in us when I know we are meant to be together. I'm just so sorry Alex."

I hoped she knew how sorry I was, I kissed her again, she didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign.

"I love you, I'm so sorry." I whispered against her lips.

"I'm pretty sure inmates aren't supposed to touch." I jumped apart from Alex at the sound of a male voice behind us, he chuckled at my surprise. "Right, Vause, no history of medical abuse that means you can have these for the pain." He handed her some painkillers and a cup of water which she then took quickly. "Okay let me look at you, what exactly happened."

"She was attacked!" I said quickly, Alex looked at me with a smirk.

"Does that mean she can't talk…" He paused to find her name tag. "Chapman?"

"Sorry but this is serious she needs to go to hospital!"

"I will assess her, she's in good hands. Okay, attacked hey, where is it that hurts." I scoffed, he was acting like she was 5 and not taking this serious at all.

"My ribs, I think one or two have broken, he got some kicks in and I heard a snap, everywhere else is just a dull ache compared to my ribs." Alex said.

"Right, can you lift your top." He asked her. I stepped forward a lifted it for her, I knew it hurt her to move, I earned a small smile from both Alex and the doctor.

"Looks like you were right Chapman, you need an x-ray Miss Vause. You will need to go to the hospital, I will call them right away and then speak to the guards, expect the ambulance in about 10 minutes" He left the room again.

"Are the painkillers kicking in?" I asked Alex, she smiled a little.

"A bit, but we both know that's not what you want to talk about." She smirked at me.

"Alex I…" She interrupted me.

"How about I talk before they take me away and I won't see you for a while okay." Crap I didn't think about that, of course I couldn't go with her, they would never allow that. "I don't forgive you Piper, well I do for everything but the Stella thing. I get it, new girl, she's hot, mysterious, edgy, you were curious and obviously fancied her and that hurts like hell Piper. You chose someone else over me, I would never do that Piper and this isn't the first time either." That was a low blow, choosing Larry was the hardest thing ever when all I wanted was Alex.

"Alex…"

"No Piper, you can't justify this…"

"No Alex please, all I ever wanted was you Alex. I chose Larry because I was scared, scared of not having something to fall back on, Larry would always be there when I got home, he's reliable and consistent but with you Alex I would never know if you would be there. There were times when you left for days and I wouldn't hear from you and couldn't contact you. Our life together would be like a house on fire Alex, we would never know what was going to happen and that scares me. I'm not like you, I can't just go through life like that I need a plan, something to aim for. But when Larry left I realised I was relieved, I didn't have to pretend to be something that I'm not, I'm the real me when I am with you and I love that, I'm alive with you. I need you by my side to survive that's why I needed you back here, I also thought it would keep you safe but I guess I was very wrong on that front and I'm sorry for that too, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **Piper, I told you I forgive you for all those things and I understand all of that but yet again you chose someone else over me, you can't use the same bullshit excuse either because we both know Stella isn't like Larry."**

 **"** **I know, I…"**

 **"** **Did you have sex with her?"**

 **"** **No." She answered quickly, I felt a bit of relief.**

 **"** **Did she touch you?"**

 **"** **No, but we did kiss…" It took me a few seconds to recover.**

 **"** **When?"**

 **"** **What? Why?"**

 **"** **When did you kiss, before or after you told me I had nothing to worry about?"**

 **Piper looked down, she had tears rolling down her face.**

 **"** **Both." I felt like I had been stabbed, the pain this was causing me was worse than the physical pain I was in. "The first time I was really confused because she was giving me mixed signals, I didn't know how I felt about it so she kissed me to try clear it up and then I was even more confused because I didn't know how I felt about it."**

 **"** **I knew it, I saw you two outside, I needed you, I came to find you only to find her with her hand through your hair, you were leaning close together…" I whispered reliving the moment.**

 **"** **But it didn't mean anything. I mean, I liked her…"**

 **"** **Piper you really aren't helping your situation." I snapped.**

 **"** **I am trying to be honest, I liked her because she liked me, she was paying me attention and she's a nice person and yea she's hot but the only reason I was paying attention to her was because you weren't paying attention to me."**

 **"** **How mature."**

 **"** **Alex stop, I'm trying here! You were acting crazy, always on the edge and not acting like you, you were treating me different and I didn't like it. That's why I was so obsessed with the panty business, it was giving me something else to think about."**

 **"** **Yea but you thought I was jealous when I was just trying to help you and warn you how stupid you were being. You didn't trust me, you didn't listen and instead you listened to your new girlfriend." I snapped at her again.**

 **"** **You aren't getting my point and this ambulance is already late they are going to come and get you any second. I want you, I have always wanted you and you are all I am ever going to want. I'm in love with you and have been for a very, very long time now." I knew she was telling the truth but I couldn't accept her back yet.**

 **"** **Yea well you have broken my fucking heart too many times now Piper.**

(Piper's POV)

"Alex please." I whispered, my heart was breaking right now.

"Piper…"

"Alex I'm not giving up on us, you know we're meant to be together! You know how sorry I am for everything but you have to know I have never been more certain of anything in my life."

"Pipes, I love you so much, but you hurt me, a lot." She loves me, there's hope.

"Please Alex, one more chance, we can make this work. Please." I begged her, I was stood between her legs at this point with her still sat on the bed. We were so close, her poor bruised face was slightly below mine making me look down on her which was weird for both of us. She looked so young and innocent, pure almost. I leant down slowly giving her chance to protest before kissing her softly. I put all my feelings into the kiss, it was so passionate, it brought me to tears.

"Please." I whispered against her lips before kissing her with more heat, Alex was kissing me back with just as much passion which I took as a good sign. "I will never fail you ever again Alex, please just say yes." I didn't give her chance to answer before kissing her again. The door opened behind us and I finished up the kiss and stepped back, still waiting for Alex to say something. I didn't take my eyes off hers.

"Okay Miss Vause, we have a wheelchair so you don't need to walk." Someone said to her and brought the wheelchair towards the bed. I stepped forward to help her off the bed and into the chair.

"Thanks Pipes." I nodded to her, why hadn't she said anything else.

"Okay so you will need to stay in hospital for a couple of days."

"Days?!" How could I not see her for days? I wouldn't even know what was wrong with her or how long it would take to get better.

"Yes, days, maybe a week." It just got worse and worse.

"Erm, say your goodbyes then." Bell said knowingly before leaving, the doctor lingered in the room but gave us some privacy by turning and filling out some paperwork.

"Come here." Alex said in her husky voice. I bent down in front of her, she stroked the side of my face and the pulled me towards her. She kissed me softly. "I love you." She whispered against my lips, she gave me hope that we would be okay, eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alex's POV)**

 **I spent two days persuading the doctors to let me go back to prison, I didn't want to be here, it was lonely here and all I could do was lay in a bed and wait for food to be delivered, after the first few hours in this place I was sick of it, they had done all they could now and I just had to wait to heal, what was the point in me staying. I wanted to see Piper, no I** ** _needed_** **to see her. We never got to discuss what was happening now.**

 **How could I keep letting her do this to me? She broke my heart when she left me in Paris. I left her back in and she broke it again when she told me she picked Larry. I forgave her when he left and let her work her way back. I thought we were finally going to make it, she asked me to be her girlfriend, officially, my heart had swelled and I believed it was us against the world. But no. She picked someone else again, she never actually told me she picked Stella though but I had to leave her, she wanted Stella I could see it in her eyes, she** ** _kissed_** **her. It made me feel sick to think about it, someone else had kissed my Pipes when she was my girlfriend, Piper had kissed her back, how could she do that?**

 **Before I left she told me she wanted me, that she only ever wanted me, I scoffed internally, she didn't do a good job of showing me that.**

 **No matter how much I thought about how much she had hurt me, how many times I let her hurt me there was still one thought that I knew made all the others disappear, I love her.**

 **In the end all I ever wanted was to be with Piper, preferably whilst not in prison but we would both be out soon then everything could go back to how it was before she left minus the drugs.**

 **What could go wrong?**

 **We were perfect together, the only reason she left was because of the drugs, with them out the picture what could break us?**

 ** _If she chose someone else,_** **the thought popped into my head, I knew it was a possibility now and that hurt, I couldn't believe that she only wanted me until she showed me.**

(Piper's POV)

I sat around waiting for Alex to come back, to come home to me, home was where Alex was. Being with Alex was the only place that felt like home, a place where I could be myself with no judgement. I wondered how she was doing, the last time I saw her she was battered and bruised, it hurt me to think about how much pain she was in. How could the prison even let Aydin in here?! I remember seeing him around Kubra a few times but I never knew he was the designated killer. What if he had killed her? How would I live with myself for never telling her how much I loved her and for being so stupid and letting her go, how could I live without Alex.

Life without Alex was like a rollercoaster with a flat track that travels in a circle, always steady and repeating itself, but with Alex it sped up, did loops, huge drops that make your stomach flip in a good way. Life with Alex is unpredictable and scary but exciting and adventurous. Never in all my years with Larry had I felt so alive than I did even in just an hour with Alex.

Everyone started shuffling around me and I realised it was dinner time, I followed the stream of people but didn't get in line for food when I made it into the cafeteria instead I just sat at an empty table. I didn't have to wait long for the table to fill up.

"Chapman, what's up with you?" Nicky asked whilst stuffing food in her face, she came back from MAX a few days ago when they realised they had no proof that they were her drugs.

"Nothing." I mumbled looking at the table.

"She's sad because Vause isn't here, am I right?" Morello said sweetly nudging my arm. I gave a small nod with a smile on my face, her loving kind personality always made me smile.

"Well your girlfriend will be back soon I'm sure, don't worry about her, Vause is the toughest chick I know" Nicky stated. "…except when it comes to you, she falls for your bullshit every time." She added with a smirk.

"Nick!" Morello warned.

"What she knows I'm joking but it is the truth though." Nicky went back to eating. "Look, Chapman, you need to decide what you want." She said with a mouthful.

"I know exactly what I want and I don't need people like you sticking your nose in when it's none of your business." I snapped. Nicky held her hands up with an amused looked on her face.

"Hey I'm just saying. It didn't look like you knew what you wanted when you were kissing Carlin whilst your girlfriend was worried for her life." That was it, I had had enough of her, I stood up sharply and stormed off.

"What, too much?" I heard Nicky say to the others. I got out of there and went back to the cubes and laid on my bed face down. I screamed into my pillow.

"Careful kid, don't suffocate yourself." I heard a familiar voice behind me, Alex.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **Piper shot up from her bed and practically ran into my arms luckily I took a step back before she hit me which caused her to stop suddenly.**

 **"** **Be gentle I'm all broken and bruised" I joked with her before pulling her into my arms and holding her against me, she wrapped her arms around my gently and buried her face in my neck, I stroked the back of her head softly with one of my hands. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until Piper pulled away quickly.**

 **"** **Oh my god, I haven't even asked how you are! What happened? Are you okay?" She said placing her hands on either side of my face and examining the various patches that were scattered around it.**

 **"** **I'm okay, they are just bruises, I have a few cuts that have been stitched but they are healing really quickly but my ribs are more serious. Two of them are broken on my left side but they can't really do much about them so basically I have tonnes of pills to numb the pain until they heal themselves which will take a few weeks. Is that enough information for you?" I smirked knowing Piper would have asked for every detail if I didn't give it to her. She nodded softly and a small smile appeared on her face.**

 **"** **I'm so glad you are back and okay!" She whispered even though we were the only ones in the room.**

 **"** **Me too kid." I smiled at her and caressed the side of her face, god I missed touching her, she made me forget how angry I actually was at her but in this moment it didn't seem to matter. "Hey can you help me set up my bed, I don't actually know where it is though." I looked around and noticed everything looked different. "Wait…when the hell did we get bunk beds?!"**

 **"** **Just after you left they started towering the beds, there's loads of new prisoners here." Piper explained. "How come you don't know where your bed is?"**

 **"** **Well they had to assign mine to someone else as soon as I left, I was really confused why they did it at first but now it makes sense, we're overpopulated."**

 **"** **Well I may have a solution, the bed above mine hasn't been claimed yet, there isn't much of a rota anymore, there's too many of us to keep track, everyone is moving and claiming random beds, Red won't let anyone else in here but she will have to let you."**

 **"** **Pipes, thanks for the offer but is that really such a good idea." Her face fell when I said this. "No I just mean, well we still haven't sorted this, is me sleeping on top of you going to help this."**

 **"** **Well I don't mind you sleeping on top of me." She smirked. I hit her playfully.**

 **"** **Stop, you knew what I meant! But I guess I don't have much of an option and it might be fun being bunk buddies but there is one issue, I can't climb up there right now."**

 **"** **Oh. Right well take my bed then."**

 **"** **Is that okay?" I asked, secretly a little bit excited to sleep in Piper's bed.**

 **"** **Sure, plus it's already made. I will make your, well my new bed now." She smiled before jumping up to the top bunk and starting on the bed, I moved to Piper's bed and laid down. Immediately I was taken over by the smell of Piper, god she smelt good, kinda like vanilla mixed with sweet fruit. I pulled the blanket up to my face and smelt in, my eyes fluttered closed, I would definitely enjoy sleeping in her bed.**

 **"** **Enjoying yourself down there." Piper's voice shocked my, my eyes shot open to see her head dropping down from the top bunk, she was smirking and loving this. I couldn't help the flush on my cheeks, how embarrassing that she had caught me.**

 **"** **When I first got here and we fought, I went into your bunk when no one else was around and smelt your pillow too." Piper admitted from the top bunk.**

 **"** **Should I be worried that you are a stalker?" I joked. She laughed softly, I missed that noise.**

(Piper's POV)

"Alex, you remember what I said before you got taken away?" I said softly, it was now or never. "Well you never really said anything about it…And I was just wondering…"

"Come here." Alex said softly, I made my way down to the bottom bunk where she was laid resting against the wall. She patted the space next to her softly and I laid so I was facing her. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to think." She started playing with my hair softly which was extremely comforting. "I still don't know what to say Piper."

"But you love me right?" Alex smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss that was very short lived.

"Yes" She whispered against my lips, I could live with that for now, even if she didn't forgive me, I knew she loved me that's all I needed to hold on.

"What? Already? You didn't even let me get my chance Chapman." I heard Nicky behind us, I was still pissed at her.

"You don't have a chance." I snarled, Alex's eyebrows shot up, she clearly didn't know what was happening here.

"Hey now we both know that's not true, I made you feel good didn't I Vause." Nicky joked but now really wasn't the time. Alex didn't meet me eyes then.

"You know this is kind of a private talk, can you just go?" I said to Nicky.

"Oh I will just wait here until you are done then, need to catch up with my girl." Nicky smiled.

"She's not your girl." I snarled again.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Alex demanded starting to sit up. "Pipes I need some help." She whispered softly, I immediately helped her into a sitting position. "Is anyone going to answer my question or?"

"Well I just think Chapman here is a total idiot basically, and she's jealous because me and you shared an amazing experience." Nicky winked at Alex, my stomach turned over and I felt sick.

"I have told you to mind your own fucking business." She was really starting to piss me off, I never thought I could dislike Nicky until right now.

"This is my business, you are running around stomping on people's lives and hurting my girl over here, you need to sort yourself out." Nicky stated.

"She isn't your girl so just fuck off." I stood up getting defensive. I felt Alex's hand on my wrist and looked down at her.

"Pipes can you give us a minute?" She asked me nicely. Why didn't she want to be alone with her right now? Weren't we having a moment? I looked at Nicky who was smirking but then walked out of the cube.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I heard Alex say to her before I stormed out.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **What? I was trying to be nice!" Nicky smiled before sitting down next to me.**

 **"** **What is your problem?" I asked her.**

 **"** **Are you really going to let her come and break your heart again, this has to be coming up to the 100** **th** **time, and you are letting her do it again. I watched your fall apart last time Vause, you weren't yourself, and I don't want that to happen again."**

 **"** **It won't."**

 **"** **I'm sure you say that every time! Listen as long as you don't go back to being a pathetic zombie after she leaves again I don't mind, I like my feisty Vause, don't let her get lost." She smiled at me. She was right, I wasn't myself after Piper left, I was pissed but so sad all the time.**

 **"** **I don't know what to do." I admitted quietly.**

 **"** **You want my advice?"**

 **"** **I'm not sure." I answered half joking.**

 **"** **Make her work for it, make her show you how much she wants you, I'm pretty sure you two weren't always like this from the stories I have heard from both of you. I thought you were the one in control but it look like the tables have turned. Get your control back and make her work for your love."**

 **"** **Okay, that made sense, you are right." But what if she doesn't work for it, what if she gives up on me because she thinks I have given up on her? Is that a risk I'm willing to take? "How would I do this though?"**

 **"** **Hey just follow my lead." She smirked. "Chapman is already starting to hate me but you saw already how possessive she is of you, let's see how far I can push the boundary." She smirked further.**

 **"** **You know I actually wouldn't push her too far, she's quite aggressive when she's all riled up."**

 **"** **Bet you love that then." Nicky smirked again making me laugh. "But seriously though, you got to act stronger, none of this cuddling business."**

 **"** **But I need her." I whispered, I didn't mean to let the words out.**

 **"** **Make her think you don't and she will assure you that you do."**

 **"** **You are so confusing but at the same time make a lot of sense." I smiled. "Wait so if you have all this relationship advice up in your brain why aren't you with Lorna?"**

 **"** **Well she's married now right, I can't do anything now." She admitted.**

 **"** **But why didn't you fight for her before?"**

 **"** **She didn't need a girlfriend before, she needed someone to talk to and assure her everything would be okay. Then when I got took to max she was lonely met some guy and got married. But I bet he doesn't know what a crazy person she is." She smiled softly, the love she felt clearly evident on her face "I'm hoping she realises sooner rather than later that she only married him because I wasn't there and she was lonely." I had never seen this side of Nicky, she had never told me about her feelings and usually joked around with the serious stuff. "Look at me, what's going on? I'm being an actual woman."**

 **"** **Well we have to be sometimes you know." I joked throwing my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into me. "I'm glad I have you here."**

 **"** **Me too." Nicky said I kissed her head but silently cursed inside as it was at the exact same moment Piper was walking back into the bunk, she stopped when she saw us and turned and walked away.**

 **"** **Hey look, you are a natural at this." Nicky laughed. "I know what you are thinking, you need to go after her and explain what happened but don't, just let her simmer, she needs to suffer like I know you have."**

 **Okay, could I really do this to Piper? She needed to feel the same pain I have felt time and time again when she has left me but I don't know if I can do that to her, I love her.**

(Piper's POV)

She kissed her. Yes it was only on the head but they were sat cuddling right? What was going on? Why wasn't Alex coming to find me, she must know what I am thinking right now.

Wait who am I kidding, Alex doesn't go to anyone she always makes me go to her except on a few rare occasions, I knew this wasn't one of them.

She doesn't love Nicky though, she loves me. But why did she let Nicky do that to her last time we weren't together, would she do it again? I mean we weren't together right now, I knew she hadn't forgiven me yet, would she get lonely and turn to Nicky again? My brain was working overdrive. I had paced the hallway getting a few strange looks from other inmates but I really didn't care. I turned towards the bunk room again and spotted Nicky coming towards me.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Was she seriously asking me that question right now? I glared at her. "What is your problem? We were just catching up you know, we are pretty close." Her eyes gleamed a little.

"What were you talking about then?"

"Oh you know, just how I think her being with you is a massive mistake and that maybe she should look for someone else." She said simply. I barged past her towards the bunks. "Hey where you going? I thought we were having a great convo here?" Nicky joked from behind me. I found Alex exactly where I left her and hurried to sit next to her. Just as she opened her mouth to talk I crashed my lips against hers and pulled her head roughly against my own by her hair.

"You are mine!" I snarled against her lips before attacking her mouth again with my own.

"Pipes what…" She pulled away to talk but I pulled her straight back in so she couldn't say anything or even finish her sentence. I put all my feelings into the kiss, everything I had.

"You are mine." I said more softly this time, I could taste a slight saltiness against our lips and realised I was crying slightly. I pulled away so I could look into her beautiful green eyes. "You are mine and I'm not going to lose you."

( ** _A/N sorry it's been a while, let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews - B)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**(** ** _A/N_** _Sorry it has been so long, I had major writers block and have been away for a while! Let me know what you think, this is part one of this chapter and will continue in the next chapter! - B)_

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **Just when I thought I could put up a wall and act all strong Piper has to pull this shit. She's so hot when she is jealous.**

 **(FLASHBACK)**

 ** _I was stood at a party talking to Kelly, one of my drug mules, who was innocently flirting with me and had a hand on my arm when Piper showed up trying to hide a look of disgust on her face. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me._**

 ** _"_** ** _Who's this?" Kelly said with an annoyed tinge to her voice._**

 ** _"_** ** _Her girlfriend actually so why don't you just move along." Piper said confidently, I couldn't stop my eyebrows from rising and a smirk appearing on my face._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well Alex why don't you call me, you have my number." Kelly flirted before kissing my cheek and leaving. I looked down at Piper who was fuming._**

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck what?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why were you letting her touch you like that?" She exclaimed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Pipes it was nothing."_**

 ** _"_** ** _She kissed your cheek!" I did all I could to not laugh but a tiny bit escaped my mouth._**

 ** _"_** ** _Wait are you serious? Piper, you can't seriously be jealous." I looked for a sign on her face. "Oh my god, you are so jealous."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Alex, this isn't a joke, you can't just flirt with everyone when you are mine."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yours now am I? I always thought I was my own person." I joked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Not anymore, you are all mine and that means no one else is allowed to touch you or kiss you okay?" She smiled before kissing me. She pulled me closer than she usually allowed in public, she was pretty shy but when we pulled apart I noticed Kelly was watching, she was trying to prove a point._**

 ** _"_** ** _Dance with me?" She asked and pulled me into the middle of the dancefloor before grinding on me like she does in the bedroom, it was so fucking hot I was wet in seconds, I had never seen this side to Piper and I definitely liked it._**

(Piper's POV)

Okay, so maybe it was a bit much claiming Alex as my own but she is just as I am hers and she also didn't back away from the kiss which I took as a good sign. We didn't say anything for a few minutes but only looked at each other, Alex licked her lips and I used all my willpower not to jump on her in that very second. I decided I needed to back away from the situation a little.

"I'm sorry, I just…and Nicky…I…" I stuttered. I didn't even know what I wanted to say myself but Alex started to smile at me.

"Slowly Piper, use your words." She joked.

"Nicky keeps making comments and they are fucking with my head."

"What sort of comments?" Should I tell her the whole truth or would that give her ideas?

"She said you should be looking for someone else…" I let my words sink in before carrying on. "And she's probably right as much as it pains me to say so."

"So you thought that coming in here and telling me that I am yours would stop me from doing this?"

"I mean, I don't know what I think anymore. I didn't think about it, I just had to do it, sorry." I looked down into my lap.

I felt Alex move and moments later I felt her hand push a strand of hair away from my face before cupping my cheek and lifting my head so I was forced to look at her.

"Pipes, I'm not looking for anyone else."

"But..." I was cut off by Alex talking again.

"It doesn't mean that you and I are an item though, I need some time Pipes."

But…What if…please don't…I'm gonna be sick." I stammered.

"Again baby, words." She smiled softly at me. She called me baby that must mean something.

"Okay." I took a big breath in before talking again. "I get it, time is what you need. But does that mean we can't be friends? What if you do meet someone new during this time period, what happens then?" I stopped as my stomach churned again and the sick feeling washed over me. "Please don't find anyone else, I know its selfish wanting you to myself but I need you." The last part of my confession came out as a whisper.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **I need you" echoed in my head. I was reminded of earlier when I told Nicki that I needed Piper.**

 **"** **Pipes, look at me baby." Damn I internally scolded myself for calling her that, right now I needed to be platonic. She looked straight into my eyes, god I was left breathless when her perfect blue orbs bore into me portraying so much love. It took me a few seconds to recover. "I don't want to be with anyone else. Pipes all I have ever wanted is you but I don't know if I can have that and survive through it. I have done some pretty fucked up things but I have never fucked with our love, never questioned it or doubted it. We have had this conversation so much these past few days, I think we just need to be friends for now."**

 **"** **But we have never been friends." She whispers back to me.**

 **"** **Let's try." I whispered back, I leant forward and pressed my lips to hers once more just because I needed it. It was such a soft kiss, in a way it was a goodbye kiss which made my heart hurt and stomach clench. It lasted a few seconds and I pulled away placing my forehead against hers. "Starting now." I whispered against her lips.**

 **Weeks passed and I noticed a change in Piper. She kept to herself a lot but still socialised with our group. She went about her everyday life almost mechanically. I had to pretend I didn't notice her staring at me longingly and I hoped she didn't notice my glances at her frequently. The biggest change was how she acted towards me, she was still herself but she was reserved, she didn't flirt or push the boundaries, she was actually giving me space and I wasn't sure that I liked that.**

 **"** **So this is getting boring." Nicky stated, I looked at her with confusion plastered across my face. "You and Chapman used to provide me with my daily entertainment and I have waited for what 2 months and nothing has even happened, what the fuck is going on?"**

 **"** **I told her I needed space." I shrugged.**

 **"** **But did you need 2 months?"**

 **"** **I mean, no but she has changed, she might want something else now. She isn't the old Piper."**

 **"** **And you don't know why that is?" Nicky asked clearly knowing the answer. "It's because she doesn't have you duh. Chapman isn't Chapman without Vause. She's like a shell with nothing inside, it's your fault."**

 **"** **What? How is it my fault? I'm pretty sure she is just respecting my wishes although this act is starting to bore me now, it's getting old."**

 **"** **And by bore you, you mean you are extremely horny and want to fuck her to make it more exciting."**

 **"** **No…I mean yeah I want to fuck her, I always do I mean look at her."**

 **"** **Not my type to be honest Vause." I looked at her like she was mad.**

 **"** **Oh yea, I forgot you like the red lipped, dark hair look." I smirked at her.**

 **"** **Don't turn this on me. Why don't you go make the first move?"**

 **"** **I can't."**

 **"** **Why not? Aren't you over it yet? We can all see that she has changed, she's waiting for you, she hasn't let anyone even touch her since that day."**

 **"** **Anyone being?"**

 **"** **Well I have seen her on more than one occasion turning girls down, hot girls Vause. In the dinner line, in the library, in the shower…"**

 **I saw red, my anger took over, my breathing sped up and my fists clenched.**

 **"** **Calm yourself Vause, she isn't yours, you don't want her, she can do whatever…or I guess whoever she wants."**

 **"** **You know that isn't true, she is mine and you know how much I want her, no one else can touch her. Who was it? Was it Boo, I'm gonna kill her." Nicky smiled at me.**

 **"** **Well my work here is done. Nice talk oh and by the way one of the girls she was approached by happens to be Tina Greggory" She patted my knee, got up and walked out of my cube whistling all the way. Damn Nicky, she knew how to get it out of me. Fuck her and fuck Piper and her god damn beautiful face and amazing body. Everyone here knew Greggory shagged everyone she wanted and never gave up until she got what she wanted. God knows why anyone would go near her, they were probably scared, she was basically a toned version of big boo who happened to also be a lot taller than big boo. If it was Piper she was after I would kill her before she ever laid hands on her.**

(Piper's POV)

Once again I was sitting in the library minding my own business trying to finish a book when Nicky walked over.

"Sup Chapman." I ignored Nicky and went back to my book. "So what's been going on with you?" I still didn't answer, knowing she had a point to this conversation so just let her get on with it. "I saw you in the shower earlier, what was that girls name? You know the one that made the move on you?"

"I don't know nor do I care." I told her.

"Ah yeah, only got eyes for Vause hey?" She bumped her shoulder into mine.

"What do you want Nicky? Shall I send that girl your way, is that what you want?"

"Hey sure, I don't mind taking your seconds. But what about Greggory, you not interested, I heard she has lots of experience."

"Shut up Nichols, you know I'm not interested."

"No but seriously, that woman is a monster, it doesn't matter if you aren't interested, she goes after what she wants so just watch yourself alright."

"Thanks for the heads up but I can take care of myself, bye Nicky." She got up and left shortly after I finished talking. I decided not to listen to her about Greggory who does she think she is? She can't just have anyone she wanted and she definitely wasn't getting me.

I decided to shower before dinner so went back to my cube and found Alex reading on the bed, she smiled softly when she saw me and then her eyes returned to her book. God she was gorgeous. I collected my things and headed for the shower.

When I walked in I noticed Greggory stood in a towel at the mirror, she showed me a flirty smile when she noticed me. Nicky's words rang in my head and I started to worry a little but didn't let it affect me too much. I walked towards a stall but then noticed it was only her and I in the whole room, Nicky's words again floated around my head and I froze outside a stall.

"What's up Princess? Want me to join you?" Tina said flirtatiously.

"No thanks, I think I forgot my soap so I will just shower later."

"Hey no worries, I have mine, I will help you." I realised now she was stood directly behind me, I could feel the heat from her body.

"Nah don't worry." What was I supposed to say to make her leave, I turned to face her.

"No worries at all princess, come on." She pulled at my top and lifted it up, I quickly pushed it back down.

"No."

"No? You don't mean that honey, come on let's just do this, you know you want it." She pulled me against her and forced her lips on mine, I tried pushing away but god she was strong, she kept pulling me back on her.

"Get off me." I managed to say whilst pushing at her but she wouldn't let go, I made a few jabs to her stomach "Please just let go."

"Wanna play rough princess? I can do that." She said slamming me against the wall of the shower causing intense pain all over my back, I pushed her again earning a slap around the face, a hard one, I guessed I would bruise and my lip was definitely split.

"Get off me."

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **Something didn't feel right from the moment Piper left for the shower, I had a strange feeling in my stomach, she had been gone for about 10 minutes already when I decided to follow her. I don't know why I just felt like I was being pulled towards her, maybe I was so horny that the chance of seeing Piper naked was the pull taking me to the showers. It was eerily quiet around the bathroom, I realised a lot of people didn't shower around this time but it was still strange. I heard a whimper and my body went into autopilot.**

 **"** **Get off me." I heard Piper whimper. Oh my god, what was happening, I ran into the room and saw that bitch Greggory all over Piper. I grabbed her and pulled her back but her grasp on Piper made her fall towards me too. Both were shocked and I used the seconds they spent in confusion to grab Piper and put her behind me.**

 **"** **What the fuck? What are you doing here Vause, why don't you mind your own business and get the fuck out of here?"**

 **"** **You should get the fuck out of here right now." My fists were clenched at my sides.**

 **"** **or what? Me and the princess over here were about to have some fun, you are interrupting here, leave." She threatened stepping closer, I lost it and landed a punch square on her face, her nose was running with blood in seconds. "You did not just do that Vause, I will kill you."**

 **"** **Touch her ever again and I will kill you." I threatened. She looked shocked for a minute.**

 **"** **Wait, you two…I didn't know. I don't do that to couples, I get what I want but only if they are single. I didn't know…"**

 **"** **Yea well now you know so get the fuck out of here, I'm not buying this innocent 'I don't break people up act', ever touch her or come near her again and a bloody nose will be the least of your worries."**

 **"** **You don't scare me Vause."**

 **"** **Yea well you should be scared. Get the fuck out of here. Now." I glared at her and she left slowly. I turned to Piper as soon as she had left, she looked almost perfect except her lips were swollen from the force Greggory must have applied on them and the corner of her bottom lip was split. Her eyes were wide and full of fear and wonder, she was shaking all over and I guessed she was still in shock otherwise she would probably be crying by now. My heart was breaking right now looking at her.**

 **"** **Pipes?" I whispered taking her face in my hands, her lip started trembling, I ran my thumb over her swollen lips before kissing her so softly our lips barely touched. I didn't want to hurt her anymore but felt she needed to be touched by someone who loved her. I felt something tickle my hands and they felt wet, I pulled away to see Piper crying silently.**

 **"** **Baby are you okay? Pipes talk to me, are you hurt?" I spoke to her softly.**

 **"** **My…it hurt's Alex, my back." She whimpered. I turned her around slowly and lifted her top up slightly, I saw bruises forming and lifted her shirt higher, it was bruising there too.**

 **"** **Lift your arms for me baby." She did as I said and I pulled her top off and moved her hair from her neck to inspect her back. Most of her back was red where it would bruise.**

 **"** **Is it bad?" She asked quietly. I kissed the back of her neck, right now I didn't have my guard up, I just needed to be me, to be here for her.**

 **"** **It's a good thing you sleep on your side." I smiled into her neck. "It's not too bad, it will be bruised for a while but it's not too serious."**

 **She reached behind her and unclipped her bra.**

 **"** **What are you doing?" I asked confused.**

 **"** **I need to shower." She said simply and removed her bra, her bare back was now completely exposed.**

 **"** **Okay I will go." I said to her, I went to turn but felt a hand on my wrist. I turned back to Piper who was staring at me with wide eyes.**

 **"** **Can you stay?" My eyes widened. "Please." She pleaded, how could I say no? I didn't want to leave her here in the first place.**

 **"** **Okay."**


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N Let me know what you think, I could really use some ideas as to where this story is going. WARNING: smut)_

 **Piper reached towards me hesitantly and gripped the bottom of my shirt lightly. I wasn't sure how to handle this situation, I wanted this, god I wanted this so much but was I ready to let her in again? Course I was, this is Piper. She's definitely changed but is it for the better.**

 **Fuck it, in 30 years when I'm looking back on my life I'm going to regret not giving the love of my life another chance, I have to give her one final chance, she just didn't need to know that yet.**

 **I could play this cool, act like it was just a hook up and see, wait I'm totally overthinking this right now. Piper lifted my top slowly and I let her. Once it was off she took a step closer to me to undo my bra, once she did it she removed the straps slowly and let it fall to the floor.**

 **She let out a shaky breath as she looked me up and down causing me to smirk at her, she was nervous like the first time. She had silent tears falling down her face still and I decided she needed this more than I did.**

 **I undressed her completely and then undressed myself before turning the shower on and pushing Piper under the falling water. I kissed her softly wiping the tears away with my thumbs.**

 **"** **Are you okay? I know you got hurt but I mean are you okay?" I asked softly.**

 **"** **Yeah I just wasn't expecting her to pounce on me. What if it happens again?"**

 **"** **I won't let it happen." She was looking at her feet, I lifted her face so she looked into my eyes. "Okay?"**

 **"** **How can you be sure? We both know she isn't innocent and that was all an act so you didn't kill her right there."**

 **"** **Yes but next time I wouldn't hesitate to kill her right there, she knows it. No one is going to hurt you Pipes." She surprised me then by pulling my face against hers roughly and kissing me, the kiss soon slowed but we kept our lips together.**

 **It had been too long since I felt like this, since I felt so many different things at once. When we pulled apart I grabbed her shampoo and put some on my hands before running it through her hair massaging her scalp.**

 **"** **Turn around." I said kissing her again, she did as she was told and I continued to massage the shampoo into her hair, I turned her around again once I was done and washed it out of her hair. She tried to do me but I shook my head and grabbed her soap, I lifted an eyebrow in question and she nodded at me.**

 **How could I go about this without getting carried away? I wasn't sure I could but I could try. I made my hands soapy and ran them down her arms and under her armpits before moving to her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as I placed one hand on each of her boobs. I only let my hands linger for a few seconds before moving down her stomach from her abs I moved down each leg. I knelt down in front of her so my face was in line with her most intimate area, I continued washing her legs but it took all my strength not to place a kiss on those lips, instead I got up and cupped her gently cleaning that area and kissed her actual lips before turning her and washing her back. I moved down her body once again but this time couldn't resist smacking her bum slightly when I had finished, she jumped at the contact and I'm sure I heard a tiny moan. I cleaned off all the bubbles with the water and my hands. She was looking at me with wide eyes, god damn her and those perfect blue eyes, I seriously couldn't resist her, she kissed me softly and then pulled away.**

 **I decided not to let this experience end yet and starting kissing down her neck, she moaned as I nibbled on her sensitive skin. Fuck it I thought before moving lower and taking a nipple in my mouth, I gently sucked on it, I wasn't rushing this, she needed to feel loved not rushed. I moved down her stomach kissing her all the while until I reached the place I knew she wanted me most. I placed a soft kiss on her before licking up her full length, her whole body quivered and I was worried she would collapse. I carried on anyway, taking long slow licks of her before parting her lips and kissing her most sensitive part. I was gentle all the while, her moans were getting louder, I pushed my tongue into her getting a complete taste and her whole body quivered again.**

 **"** **I've got you baby." I whispered whilst pulling one of her legs over my shoulder so I was now holding her up. I continued my ministrations tasting my favourite flavour the whole time and soon she was shaking all over and moaning my name. I kissed my way back up her body before kissing her lips softly.**

 **We got out the shower shortly after, both of us sharing her towel before getting into our clothes and returning back to our bunk.**

(Piper's POV)

I didn't know if Alex was only being this nice because I got hurt, or maybe she was ready for us to become _us_ again. I wasn't sure how to act now as we got to our bunk, should I sit on my own bed, should I sit with Alex and talk to her, should I go someplace else? God I had never felt like this around Alex, usually I knew exactly what to do. Alex sat on her bed and patted the space next to her so I joined her.

She must be kind of okay with me, I mean she just gave me one of the best orgasms ever and was fuming that someone tried to get me.

"Alex, I get it, you felt like I needed protection, you felt sorry for me, it doesn't have to be awkward. We can still be friends" I cringed at the word _friends_ as I gave her a way out, just in case.

"Piper we aren't friends, I know I said we could be but I don't think it can ever happen." She said with a slight smile. So what were we, nothing? "You are different." She stated simply. "Why?" She questioned.

"I don't know what you mean. I am just doing my thing."

"Doing your thing?" She flashed her famous smirk that made me melt. "You are different with me."

"I didn't want to push you, I'm trying to give you space, sticking to the rules." I rambled.

"But baby rules aren't any fun." She smirked as she pushed some hair behind my ear and then traced her hand down my neck softly. Fuck, I thought, she is going to kill me. She was slowly leaning in, if she kissed me this was definitely a sign that we could be more than friends again.

"Hey not lesbians, it's time for dinner!" We looked to find Nicky standing in our cube smirking at us, wow how she had the worst timing.

We walked to dinner together, our shoulders kept bumping and Alex kept smirking at me, something had changed and I loved it. We got to the queue and Alex put her hand on the small of my back pushing me in front of her before slipping her hand onto my hip next to the wall where the guards wouldn't notice. I felt her body stay close to mine the whole time, it felt good, it felt right.

She sat next to me at the table, her thigh was pressed against mine. I felt like a teenager at school trying to hide my crush.

"Well now you are practically glowing Chapman, anything to tell?" Nicky said as she shovelled some food into her mouth, I could feel my face heating up.

"Yeah Chapman, anything to tell?" Alex nudged my arm playfully and laughed when I got even redder.

"Piss off." I mumbled to her, she laughed a little more and I couldn't help smiling at her.

 **(Alex's POV) ]**

 **It was the first time I had seen her smile this big in a long time and it took my breath away, the smirk was knocked off my face and replaced by a soft smile I only seemed to create around Piper.**

 **"** **I'm gonna puke." Nicky laughed, I turned to find her staring at us, thankfully no one else was sat down yet.**

 **"** **Piss off." I repeated Piper's earlier words to Nicky. Morello sat down next to Nicky whose attention was now completely taken by her.**

 **I could see Piper looking at me from the corner of her eye, each time I turned to look at her she would glance away with a shy smile, it was adorable.**

 **"** **Hey guys guess what I heard, Greggory was really pissed earlier, like full on pissed and she trashed her bunk." Piper stiffened next to me. I put my hand on her thigh and rubbed it gently offering her some comfort. "Someone said that she got hit and was bleeding everywhere!"**

 **"** **Well maybe she deserved it." I stated and got back to eating my food.**

 **"** **Fuck." Nicky cursed, I looked back up to find her staring at me, I raised my eyebrows in question.**

 **"** **For fucks sake Vause." She leaned in close. "It was you wasn't it! When I told you about Greggory and Chapman I only meant I saw them talking! Christ what an overreaction Vause."**

 **"** **It wasn't a fucking overreaction after I found her attacking Piper in the shower, she hit her and forced herself on her so don't tell me it was a fucking overreaction okay?!" I threatened. Nicky glanced at Piper causing me to do the same. I kissed her temple softly.**

 **"** **VAUSE" I heard a shout.**

 **"** **Fuck" I cried but turned to find it was only one of the young CO's who wouldn't do anything about 'lesbian activity'. I gave an apologetic smile to which the boy got flustered, wow they were easy.**

 **"** **Well now that you have given that guy a boner lets go." Nicky laughed. Piper looked back to the CO.**

 **"** **Aw Alex, you can't do that to him, bless him." Piper laughed too. "Where are we going Nicky?" I looked at Nicky, also curious to hear the answer.**

 **"** **Red duh" She said simply, I looked at Piper who looked just as confused as I did. "We have to tell ma about Greggory and she can help us sort it."**

 **"** **I sorted it already." I said simply taking another mouthful of my meal and nudged Piper to do the same. "Eat baby."**

 **"** **You sorted it? By punching her in the face? That is not enough, don't you think she will come after her again." Piper stopped eating again.**

 **"** **Nicky, can we talk later, let her at least eat first, we will find you and Red if you insist later." I gave her a death stare telling her not to push me on this.**

 **She got up and walked away with Morello following behind leaving us alone again.**

 **"** **Pipes forget about it for now, just eat." She had hardly touched her food and I was worried.**

 **"** **I'm not hungry." She mumbled.**

 **"** **Fine, let's go." I decided to let it go, it was only one meal, she would be fine.**

(Piper's POV)

Alex led me into the rec room which I thought was strange since we were supposed to find Nicky.

"We can go later, let's talk." She explained as we sat down against the wall. "Talk." She said simply. How did she know I had been bottling something up? She knew me better than myself sometimes.

"I feel weak." I started simply. "I'm not the type of girl to let someone push me around like that but I couldn't even get her off me. I mean how can I nearly kill Tiffany out of rage and yet I couldn't even get this fucker to move off me."

"Pipes you aren't weak, she's fucking huge and really strong."

"But you got her off in like a second, I was struggling for ages, thank god you were there."

"Well you do crazy things for the one you love, it was all adrenaline Pipes, I wasn't going to let her touch you." She smiled at me and pushed some hair from my face before kissing me softly.

"YES!" We heard a cheer from a few inmates and looked to find Taystee, Poussey, Nicky and Morello standing watching us.

"Yo finally man!" Poussey laughed. Nicky rolled her eyes and smirked at us whereas Morello was beaming.

"So you finally gotcha girl back." She squealed as both her and Nicky approached us.

"Yo, Red said she got it covered." She said sitting down in front of us.

"How?" I asked.

"I already covered it." Alex mumbled harshly.

"She said Greggory is scared shitless of her, she won't come near you whilst you're in the family." I smiled a bit at being included in the family.

"Was she not in the family five minutes ago when she was attacked?" Alex stated getting riled up but she did have a point.

"Red will make a comment or something, don't worry about it." Nicky brushed it off lightly.

"Nothing will happen anyway, let's not make a big deal of it." Alex said simply.

"Says the one who punched her in the face." Nicky laughed earning a smirk from Alex. "Anyway the chapel is free…" She drifted off staring at us.

"Great, go use it." Alex laughed.

"Fine, hey I was trying to be nice offering it to you non lesbians but I guess I can find a special someone."

"But Morello is taken now."

"Low blow Chapman, I will find someone else." She smiled and ran off in search.

"She is an animal." Alex laughed.

"Well you would know." I said immediately regretting it. Alex's smile left her face. "I'm sorry, forget I said it."

"You jealous?"

"Yes" I admitted too quickly.

"Don't be, it was like a one night stand, it didn't mean anything, I was down, she wanted to help, you were with Larry at this point so…"

"Technically I wasn't, he split with me. Anyway I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't want to talk." I stated before pulling Alex in for a kiss. After a minute I was regretting letting Nicky go to the chapel.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Alex's POV)**

 **The night of Piper's attack the guard on watch was the one from dinner which gave me the best idea. I told him Piper had a nightmare so I was going to sit with her to which he nodded at not wanting to get involved, I walked back to Piper's bed and told her to scoot over.**

 **"** **Al, what are you doing? You could get in trouble."**

 **"** **Relax, I spoke to the guard, if he asks you had the scariest dream ever!" I said dramatically whilst climbing in behind Piper and pulling her body tightly against mine she winced slightly.**

 **"** **Shit sorry." I kissed her neck softly.**

 **"** **It's okay, I don't mind." She whispered softly snuggling further back. "I wish we could do this every night." She sighed into my embrace.**

 **"** **Me too." I started thinking about how amazing it felt to hold her like this and how I wanted to for the rest of my life.**

 **"** **How long you got left Al?" She said really quietly.**

 **"** **A while." I said, not wanting to tell her exactly. "I don't wanna think about that."**

 **"** **Will I get out before you?" She pushed.**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **And then what?" She asked.**

 **"** **I don't know Pipes." Knowing she meant between the two of us.**

 **"** **Okay." She said simply. After a few minutes of silence Piper broke the peace again. "I love you."**

 **"** **I love you too." I kissed the back of her neck softly and we both fell asleep quickly.**

 **"** **Get out, don't you dare touch my family ever again or you know what will happen." I woke to hear Red using a threatening voice.**

 **"** **I was coming to say sorry and since when are these two part of your family?"**

 **"** **Sure you were, these two are close to my family which means they can be honorary members, now leave." I heard footsteps and turned to look at Red who was getting back into bed.**

 **"** **Thanks Red."**

 **"** **Don't worry about it. Look after her." She said softly, I knew she had come to care for Piper and was happy she was looking out for us. "She won't bother you again I'm sure."**

 **I turned back to Piper and snuggled into her.**

 **"** **Wasgoinon?" She mumbled sleepily.**

 **"** **Nothing baby, go back to sleep." I kissed her softly.**

 **"** **Kay" She was like a child when she was half asleep, so adorable. Laid here holding Piper I could forget that we were in prison, trapped and pretend we were normal at home but just in a small single bed, I could imagine what we would be doing tomorrow if we were out in New York or any other city and that's how I fell asleep.**

 **"** **Alex! Alex get up!" Piper was shaking me roughly.**

 **"** **Pipes this is so not how I imagined waking up next to you." I opened my eyes to find her smiling at me.**

 **"** **Sorry, but you have to get up, the CO's will do a check soon."**

 **"** **Eurgh, I hate them all." I kissed her soundly. "Morning." I said as I pulled away.**

 **"** **Good morning." She smiled and kissed me again. "Seriously though get out." She pushed me playfully.**

 **"** **Fine, I need to shower." I got out and picked up my stuff. "Wanna join?" I added as an after thought.**

(Piper's POV)

Alex Vause will be the death of me, inviting me into the shower with that fucking sexy smile.

"Fine separate showers though." I smirked at her when her smile dropped slightly.

"We shall see." She laughed slightly and walked out of our cube, I followed quickly behind.

True to my word we both stayed in separate showers that were next to each other, it was so hard not to stare at Alex whilst she was showering and I kept catching her glancing my way with a smirk on her face. When we got out we stood in our towels and brushed our teeth, it was so normal and I loved it.

"Ready for breakfast?" She asked afterwards, I nodded at her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the bathroom. I began to think of the past…

 _(Flashback)_

 _"_ _Ready for breakfast?" Alex smirked grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bathroom and into our huge living area. "Let me grab something, go out." She kissed me softly before going into the kitchen._

 _I did as she said and went onto the balcony where we had the best view of the ocean. Tahiti was gorgeous, the ocean was clear blue and sparkling under the bright sun, it truly was incredible._

 _"_ _Wow, what a great day." Alex came to the balcony and placed some fruit in front of me. "So baby what do you want to do today, I'm all yours." She smiled softly._

 _"_ _Let's go swimming and maybe rent a boat!" I was starting to get excited about spending the day with Alex. "Then maybe we can find some caves where it will just be me and you." I flirted climbing into Alex's lap. She hummed against my lips as I kissed her._

 _"_ _That sounds perfect." She whispered against my lips. Her phone rang then pulling us out of our bubble. "Fuck, I'm sorry…"_

I didn't want to think about the whole reason we were here and was pulled back to reality as we walked into the cafeteria. We ate breakfast, went to work, chilled in the rec room and went to bed. This was how we went about our day for months…

Alex and I had been together for ages now, it was amazing, every second I spent with her I felt lucky and happy. I knew my happiness was soon going to fade, I was getting out in a week. Strangely since Alex and I got back together things were calm and neither of us got into any trouble.

We were currently sat in the chapel, Alex was quiet, as my date got closer she would talk less and she seemed to be drifting from me, I didn't like it one bit.

"Al." I said softly, she didn't look at me, I shuffled closer to her so I was sat directly in front of her. "Alex." I said more firmly, I caressed her cheek softly and her perfect green orbs finally met my own. "Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say Pipes." She said, her voice slightly strained.

"Tell me how you are feeling."

"You are leaving me Pipes…"

"I would never leave you." I interrupted.

"You know what I mean Piper, what am I supposed to do without you. You are going to be free, enjoying life and I will be trapped here alone, I mean I will be fine but I'm worried about us."

"It won't be long until you are out too. You aren't alone, you have Nicky and the rest of the family. Believe me when I say I will not be enjoying my life until we are together again. Why are you worried?"

"We won't see each other a lot…"

"And you think that changes my feelings for you?" I questioned.

"Does it?" Alex responded all too quickly.

"No, how could you think that? What's really going on?"

"We won't be together, you can go out explore, meet new people…" Now I know what she was worried about. "Piper how is it going to be for you knowing I'm in here where you can't see me, you are going to get frustrated and annoyed, I don't want that, you won't want that, you might want something else…"

"No." I stated simply.

"No?"

"No! I refuse to accept any of that. I will come to see you every chance I can and it will be the best part of my day so no I won't be frustrated or annoyed I will just be happy to see you. There's nothing else I want except for you! Okay?"

"Okay." She smirked. "Come here." She said and pulled me into her lap. We kissed and for the first time in a long time Alex didn't hold back. "I'm going to miss you so much!" I knew this was her way of telling me we weren't going to waste any time together.

It wasn't long before we were clinging to each other desperately and out of breath. We heard the door open and quickly moved away from each other and tried catching our breath.

"Meet me back at our cube in a minute okay." Alex whispered giving me a quick peck and then ran out the back door hopefully without our new visitor noticing.

"Chapman, where's your girlfriend running off to?" I recognised the voice as Greggory and moved to see her better.

"That would be none of your business actually." I said moving towards the door she just came in.

"Aw honey, I'm just trying to be nice. So listen, since you are getting out in a week I wanted to ask what was going to happen with you and Vause?"

"That is also none of your business."

"But actually it is. Since you are gone she is going to need someone to keep her bed warm…" She smirked, my skin crawled thinking about what she meant. "I'm pretty sure I could comfort her for you, don't worry, she will love it."

"Fuck off." I warned.

"Or what? What are you going to do when you are out there and she's in here all alone? I'm sure I will find her in here or maybe in the shower crying, needing comfort and I am more than happy to give it to her." She was really starting to piss me off.

"Alex and I are together and will be together even when I'm out, she won't want you." I said confidently.

"She doesn't have to want it, I can make her come undone, make her moan or scream with my hands maybe even my tongue if she is lucky." That was it, I couldn't take anymore I punched her square in the face.

Before she had chance to recover I kicked her stomach hard knocking her to the floor, I jumped on top of her just like I did with Tiffany and continued smacking her, she however was stronger than Tiffany and managed to push me off her and onto my back.

There was a deep pain in my jaw where her fist just collided but I carried on fighting back, for Alex.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I left the chapel and got to my bunk quickly but it had been 5 minutes and Piper wasn't behind me, she wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling me. A sudden sickness hit me, what if a CO had come to get her from the chapel and take her out now, it was a possibility. I jumped up and moved quickly to the chapel, I heard grunting and smacking, I ran in to find Greggory on top of Piper slapping her face.**

 **I charged at her and tackled her off of Piper, she already looked pretty beat. That's my girl, I thought of Piper.**

 **"** **Vause! Get up now!" Mr Healy shouted.**

 **"** **Fuck!" I got up but moved directly to Piper. "You okay baby?" I asked examining her face.**

 **"** **Move away from the inmate!" He shouted again, I took a step back from Piper.**

 **"** **I'm okay, she only got one good hit to my jaw." She smiled slightly, I looked to her jaw where I could see a bruise forming but apart from that she looked as perfect as ever.**

 **"** **Bell take Vause to the Shu." Mr Healy ordered.**

 **"** **Wait what the fuck?" Piper shouted. I allowed Bell to cuff me. "You can't do that, this fucking bitch attacked me, Alex managed to get her off."**

 **"** **Greggory?" Healy turned to look at her.**

 **"** **Chapman was attacking me one minute and then the next Vause was on me. They tag teamed me." She cried, covering her wounds.**

 **"** **Oh for fucks sake, you aren't buying this are you?" Piper cried.**

 **"** **Chapman, shut up or you will be going to shu too! Clearly Greggory is the victim here, look at her face, did you or did you not hit her first?"**

 **I looked at Piper, one look at her face and I knew what the answer was.**

 **"** **Yes but…" Piper began, I was slightly shocked she told him the truth.**

 **"** **Enough, no excuses."**

 **"** **She provoked me, she isn't innocent either."**

 **"** **Oh and what on this earth could she say that would make you attack her?"**

 **"** **She was talking about…" Piper paused and look at me. Wow, Greggory hit below the belt with Piper. She must have talked about me, I shook my head at her slightly, telling her she didn't need to go on. I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my face at the thought of Piper defending me.**

 **"** **Bell take Chapman to shu also, I will escort Greggory to medical. Well done Chapman, you have fucked up for yourself once again, I wonder when you will actually get out of here." He said with a tiny smile and then left.**

 **"** **What a fucker." I stated simply, Piper laughed out loud.**

 **"** **Vause!" Bell said although it wasn't as harsh as usual, she must know I'm right.**

 **"** **Seriously we are actually going to shu?" Piper said. "How long for? This is fucked up."**

 **"** **You two are going to kill me." Bell hissed, I couldn't help the smirk on my face and one look at Piper showed she was smirking too. "You won't be in shu long, probably 2 days tops, I don't think this will affect your leaving date either Chapman." She said more quietly. 2 days without touching Piper when she was leaving in a week, this was fucked up.**

 **When we got there it turns out me and Piper were next door to each other.**

 **"** **See you soon honey." Piper smiled. How could she be happy right now, the guards pushed us inside the room and locked us in.**

 **I took in my surroundings.**

 **"** **Wow." I let out.**

 **I heard a heavily sarcastic reply from my favourite voice in the world "Great isn't it."**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **Piper what the fuck? Have I gone crazy already?" I half joked.**

 **"** **No baby, don't worry. There is a grate between our rooms, you see it?" I turned and saw exactly what Piper was talking about, I went and sat next to it.**

 **"** **This is why you weren't upset about us being in here."**

 **"** **Well I am upset but I knew we would be able to talk to each other so it won't be too bad."**

 **"** **How did you know?"**

 **"** **I have been in this exact room before." She said quietly. "The person next door talked to me, she was nice, it kept me sane. I also thought about you a lot which helped loads." I smiled slightly at her words.**

 **"** **So what do we do?"**

 **"** **Well you sit, sleep, pee and wait for food."**

 **"** **Fuck I'm hungry, but you said the food in here is shit."**

 **"** **Sorry baby, don't get excited when it comes." She said sympathetically.**

 **Piper and I spent hours talking about anything and everything.**

 **"** **What's your plan when you get out?" I asked her.**

 **"** **Well I was thinking my parents will probably help me financially so I could get an apartment in the city, they probably know someone who can hire me as well, that's what I'm hoping anyway."**

 **"** **Relying on your parents, how old are you again Pipes?"**

 **"** **Shut up Al, it's the only option we have."**

 **"** **We?"**

 **"** **Well I was assuming we would be living together and if I get a job then at least we will be getting food. Wait sorry I'm planning ahead and assuming too much, we don't have to… I mean I want to if you do…" Piper was rambling now, I decided to save her.**

 **"** **I would love to live with you Piper."**

 **"** **You would?" She said softly.**

 **"** **Yeah kid." I laughed at her softly.**

 **"** **Great! So what will you do when you get out?"**

 **"** **Well since you are working and providing a house I might just chill at home all day waiting for you to bring food." I joked.**

 **"** **Alex seriously."**

 **"** **I don't know Pipes, I haven't thought that far ahead, I'm not good at anything…" I admitted softly.**

 **"** **That's not true. You are one of the cleverest people I have ever met Alex, you have read nearly every book going, you could work in a library or a book shop. You could import things, legal things this time! You know how to move large amounts of heroine but you could apply it to something else like office supplies for example. You can do so many things Alex." My heart swelled.**

 **"** **Thanks Pipes. I hadn't thought of anything but I guess you are right. But where am I going to find someone that will hire an ex con who also happens to be an ex drug addict?"**

 **"** **We will sort it, as long as we have somewhere to live and we are together it will all work out."**

 **"** **I hope you are right Pipes." I said softly.**

(Piper's POV)

All this future talk was getting scary so I decided to lighten up the mood a bit.

"So where do you want to go for our first holiday?"

"Well I'm not sure we can afford a holiday in the near future."

"Alex just play along here!"

"Fine!" She said dramatically. "Scotland."

"What?" I was completely shocked by her response.

"You heard, I want to go to Scotland, in the highlands, we can rent a little cottage."

"Okay what happened, when did you become a pensioner Alex?" I joked.

"Laugh all you want but that's where I am going." She said completely seriously.

"Then that's where I will be." I replied. "Can I ask why Scotland?"

"I would go somewhere hot but you know I burn like crazy so it would be nice and cool. We have done the whole city and beach thing whilst I was working but we have never done the whole countryside thing. I think if we went to somewhere like Scotland it would be completely different and new to what we are used to and it wouldn't remind me of the past. I don't want to be reminded of those times." I understood perfectly now, she wanted to start again.

"Scotland it is then." I smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked back.

"Well I probably would say somewhere hot, and probably a beach, maybe bora bora."

"You mean bora bora bora?" Alex replied, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "We can go somewhere like that."

"But let's go to Scotland first." I told her.

We talked until late and got served food which neither of us ate, I knew Alex would get cranky without food but hopefully she would be fine. I slept better than any other time I had been here probably because Alex was in such close proximity.

"Shower time!" Someone banged on my door.

"Alex I have to shower, I will be back." I said as I got pulled out of my room. They took me away quickly and hand cuffed me to the shower.

It was bad enough showering in prison but here was worse, I could only use one hand to wash, no one should have to live like this.

They shoved me back into my room shortly after I dried, I assumed they would take Alex straight after me so I sat next to the grate waiting. A few minutes later my door opened to reveal a guard smiling.

"Lucky day Chapman, you are getting out!"

"What how? I have days left!"

"You are causing such a pain in the ass that they want you out of here sooner. Get up, let's go." I stood up but the image of Alex in my mind made me unable to move.

"I can't go yet, I haven't said bye to Alex."

"Who is Alex? Look I don't care, get your ass over here now!" He ordered. I didn't move so he came and pulled me towards him.

"Please can you wait just a few more minutes?" I pleaded.

"Nope." He cuffed me and started pulling me out the cell.

Tears were forming in my eyes, this couldn't happen, Alex would think I abandoned her! This was possibly the worst day I could leave. As the guard pulled me out the cell I turned to see Alex coming down the hall with Officer Bell who must have taken her for a shower.

"Alex! Baby I'm getting out, they are taking me now, I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you. For fucks sake can you just let me say bye." I screeched to the guard who was pulling me away from Alex. I looked at her and saw shock and sadness on her face.

"Hey I will escort her, you go back to your station, I got this." Bell said to the guard.

"Fine, she's a pain in my ass anyway." He said before leaving.

"Yea me too." Bell mumbled. "Look I will give you two exactly one minute, don't you tell anyone I did this." She unlocked our cuffs and walked a few feet away.

I ran to Alex and threw my arms around her, she did the same and we held each other tight.

"Baby they are making me leave now, I'm sorry, I wish we had more time together. I don't want to leave."

"Hey don't say that, of course you want to leave. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." She held me tighter. "Go out and eat the world Pipes." She repeated my grandmother's words to me.

"How did you..."

"You told me once." She whispered through tears, it made me cry more that she remembered such a significant thing in my life. I pulled away from her a grabbed her face in my hands, her hands fell to my hips and pulled my body close.

Our lips crashed together but the kiss itself was soft and passionate.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too baby, so much." She whispered to me. She pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. We stared into each other's eyes until Bell interrupted us.

"Right let's go." She cuffed us again, my eyes never left Alex, I needed to memorise everything about her until the next time I could see her, she seemed to be doing the same. She took Alex to her room and pushed her inside before taking off the cuffs.

"Bye Alex." I whispered as Bell slammed the door and locked the love of my life inside.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **Bye Pipes." I whispered to the door.**

 **She is gone. I'm here now, alone.**

 **I'm trapped in hell, with no one.**

 **I needed her to live, to breathe.**

 **Nothing would be the same until I could see her again.**

 **The day passed so slowly, I could swear it felt like a week but my evening meal had just been passed through the door. I couldn't eat that again, instead I thought of Piper probably enjoying a nice meal right now, at home with other people who love her.**

 **I think a few days have passed, I'm not sure what day it is but the door finally opened, maybe it was just for another shower. I looked up and found Healy looking at me.**

 **"** **Let's go Vause."**

 **He took me back and led me to his office.**

 **"** **So, how are you doing?"**

 **"** **Great." I replied mechanically.**

 **"** **Right sure, everything is the same as before so just go about everything as usual."**

 **"** **Can I add Piper to my visitation list?"**

 **"** **Yes I'm sure that won't be an issue, she got out without any conditions so she is able to visit."**

 **"** **Great so can she come this weekend?"**

 **"** **It's Wednesday so no."**

 **"** **What why?"**

 **"** **It takes a few days for the forms to process, maybe next weekend." He said with a smile showing that he was enjoying this.**

 **"** **That's bullshit."**

 **"** **Sorry that's all I can do." He smiled again.**

 **"** **Can I have her number? I need to call and tell her not to come."**

 **"** **I can't give out that information." He replied.**

 **"** **Please Mr Healy, you must be able to do something! This is killing me!"**

 **"** **Nope. Please leave now Miss Vause."  
I left quickly and went to my cube, Red was on her bed but I ignored her, instead I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it allowing the tears to fall down my face. This was something I hadn't done for years, I used to do it as a child when the bullies were too much for me but I didn't want to bother my mum.**

 **I felt someone tugging on my arms. I let the pillow go and was pulled into an embrace.**

 **"** **Shhhh." Red whispered softly, she rubbed my back gently. "Talk to me Vause."**

 **"** **She's gone. They let her out whilst we were in there! It's not fair, we were supposed to have a few more days together!"**

 **"** **Oh honey, at least she is okay, she's out and that's a good thing. I'm sure she will visit this weekend!"**

 **"** **She won't, she's not allowed, Healy said the forms take a few days to process, he won't even give me her fucking number."**

 **"** **That fucker! Let me deal with him, I will get that number for you honey." She rubbed my back gently once more then pulled away, she gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving the cube.**

 **I looked over and saw mine and Piper's things untouched on our cupboard and quickly gathered her things and hid them away. There was only a few books but I didn't want anyone to take them. I then decided to switch beds so I was in the one that smelled of her. I knew the smell would rub off in a few days but it was at least a little bit comforting.**

 **Red came back a few minutes later with a smile.**

 **"** **Okay, good news and bad news, I got her number but it's on my call list. It shouldn't be a problem just come to the phones with me and we can just switch phones okay? I told him I need to speak to my daughter and he seemed okay with it."**

 **"** **Thank you so much Red!" I cheered up immediately. I knew that if I could just talk to Piper I would be fine, I just had to tell her to visit next weekend then it would be okay.**

 **We went to the phones and Red dialled Piper's number then moved across to the next phone. The message played and then I heard her.**

 **"** **Alex?" She breathed.**

 **"** **Hey kid."**

 **"** **Oh my god, thank god, how have you got this number? Oh I'm so glad you can call, I didn't think you would be able to get it, did Healy give you it, that's nice of him." She was rambling.**

 **"** **Slow down Pipes, listen Healy gave Red your number so it's supposed to be her now, he wouldn't give it to me so I may get in trouble but I needed to tell you that you can't come this weekend."**

 **"** **What why?" She sounded so upset it broke my heart.**

 **"** **I told Healy to add you to my visitation list and he said the forms take a few days to process so you can't come this weekend but you can next weekend."**

 **"** **Oh…okay." She was genuinely upset.**

 **"** **Pipes I need you to tell me your number then I can go talk to him and get him to add it to my list, I will say you sent it on a letter." I paused. "Wait I am a genius send me a letter with it on and I can show him how I got it then he will have to add you to my call list. Do it right now baby."**

 **"** **Okay I'm on it. It should be with you tomorrow."**

 **"** **I gotta go Pipes, I don't want to use too much of Red's commissary. Listen I love you so much and I will see you soon yeah?"**

 **"** **Definitely, the first chance I can I will be there Al, I love you."**

 **"** **Bye Kid."**

 **"** **Bye Al."**


	7. Chapter 7

(Piper's POV)

I couldn't sleep. It was too dark, too quiet. I was in my old bedroom at my parents' house, I knew there was a nightlight in here somewhere. I hadn't used it since I was tiny but right now I felt it was essential. I rummaged through some drawers and found it lying there. I quickly plugged it in, it provided a small source of light which was a lot more comforting than the dark. I found my old stereo and turned it on with the volume right down. The constant noise was also comforting. I didn't feel so alone now. This was my nighty routine now and I accepted that.

Alex and I spoke everyday on the phone after she got my letter. It was short and sweet but still the best part of my day. I borrowed my parent's car when the day finally arrived. My stomach had constant butterflies all the way to Litchfield.

It felt weird going back, it made me feel sick and scared but I had to face it, for Alex, I knew it would be worth it.

I was searched on the way in, just like old times. I sat in the familiar room but this time at the wrong side of the table. It wasn't long before people dressed in orange and khaki started walking into the room however I couldn't spot her perfect face.

She was one of the last people to walk in, and I almost ran to her but knew it could get us in trouble. I stood and she moved quickly towards me. Our bodies crashed in a tight embrace, I pulled away slightly so I could kiss her.

"That's enough inmate." A guard shouted to Alex. We pulled away and sat down. I stared into her eyes for a few moments before speaking.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey Pipes." She whispered back.

"I love you so much, god I miss you like crazy, I don't know how to survive this Al, I need you." I burst, I let it all out.

"Back at you kid." She smiled. "We are going to be fine. This is only temporary. We will make it, eventually."

I hung on to Alex's words. I visited her every Saturday and each time it got better but at the same time worse, I needed to touch her, to hold her but I couldn't, each time it was harder to stop myself reaching out to her but I knew each week it was getting closer to Alex's release.

I lived with my parents for a few weeks after my release until I told them that I needed somewhere of my own. They told me my grandmother had left me some money when she had died and transferred it to my bank.

It was a lot, more than I needed and I was so thankful for my wonderful Grandmother. She was the only one who supported me in anything and I loved her for it. She was helping me survive right now and she didn't even know it.

The money she left me would pay rent for at least a year, if I got a small one bedroom apartment it might last longer. It meant I could move to the city and start a real job.

"Piper!" My father shouted up the stairs. "Come down, there is someone here for you to meet!" God knows who that is but I went down anyway.

"Piper this is a dear friend of mine from college, Harry Jackson, Harry this is my daughter Piper."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too Piper, Bill has told me all about you!"

"Oh right." I wasn't sure what to say at this point.

"Harry is head of marketing for an up and coming business in the city."

"Wow that sounds impressive."

"Well it is pretty successful but I'm not here to brag. Bill tells me you need a job and I want to offer you one."

"Look Mr Jackson, I really appreciate you coming here but I want to be completely honest with you, I just got out of prison and I…"

"I know Piper, your father has told me. I trust this man completely and everyone deserves a second chance, I want to offer you that. What you did was foolish but we were all young once right." Harry smiled at me, I genuinely liked this guy, he wasn't judging me like all my parents other friends. "So listen, I want you to join my sector, I need an assistant right now but I'm sure you will progress to be much more. Bill tells me you have a college education, that's great. I'm sure you will be an asset to the company."

"I'm sorry, this is all a bit crazy, I mean are you sure?"

"Of course sweetheart! You will start on quite a low wage but within a few months after we see how you do it will increase and as the company grows so will our bank accounts."

"This is perfect, thank you so much!"

"Great, I take that as a yes! I will send more information and forms to you before you get started, we are located close to Times Square, will that be an issue?"

"No, it won't be a problem, I'm hoping to find a place in the city as soon as possible so taxis and the subway will be fine! Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" I couldn't wait to tell Alex the good news!

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I rang her at our usual time but she took longer to answer.**

 **"** **Hey Al." I could tell she was smiling.**

 **"** **Spill it Pipes, I can practically see your smile through the phone." I smiled thinking of her smile. She told me all about the job her dad had got her and her grandmothers money, I couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped my lips.**

 **"** **What? What is it?"**

 **"** **Nothing kid."**

 **"** **Alex, talk to me."**

 **"** **You are so lucky Pipes, I wish I had family around to support me like yours do."**

 **"** **Alex you have me and I will support you in anything forever." I smiled at her words.**

 **"** **Thanks babe. So when do you start?"**

 **"** **I'm not sure, I need to find a place for us first, do you have any preferences?"**

 **"** **Pipes I don't care as long as I am with you and we have a soft bed, food and a roof."**

 **"** **Okay, I can work with that." I smiled at her.**

 **"** **You have made it babe. I'm proud of you."**

 **"** **It's only a small start."**

 **"** **But it's still a start. You are doing good Pipes, I'm happy for you, for us."**

 **I genuinely was so proud of Piper and I couldn't wait to start my life again with her. I was counting down the days.**

 **A week later Piper visited as usual on a Saturday. She was practically bouncing out of her chair before I reached her.**

 **"** **You are extra excited today."**

 **"** **Okay I have news, I found us a place. It's small and cheap but I think with a bit of work it could be perfect. When you walk in there's a large open area with the kitchen with a bar to sit at and then just a sofa. There's not much to work with but there's a really big window with a window seat so I'm thinking bookshelves on either side then get a big comfy sofa and maybe some chairs to match. The kitchen is pretty modern but the wall colour is all wrong so I'm going to lighten it up a bit. There's only one bedroom but I didn't think that would be a problem, so one wall is all wardrobes, there should be enough storage for us both but if not there's a big queen sized bed in the middle with space underneath. The room looks good as it is, there's one wall that's like a reddish brown colour behind the headboard and the other walls are just brick but the bed is so fluffy looking. It's cream with lots of pillows which I think I will go for. The bathroom is simple and modern, black and white, there's a shower cubicle and there's also a pretty huge bath. So that's it really, I have my grandmother's money to pay for the rent but with this job I shouldn't go through it too quick, we are good for a while."**

 **I loved listening to her talking about our place, it sounded amazing and exactly what I wanted.**

 **"** **Fuck I love you." The words fell out of my mouth, the smile Piper gave me was the most incredible thing I have ever seen.**

 **"** **So shall I get it?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 **"** **Good because I kind of already did…" She admitted looking slightly scared but I only laughed.**

 **"** **Of course you did! You did good kid. Hey I have something to tell you."**

 **Her eyebrows shot up and she looked intrigued.**

 **"** **So I don't know if I should say this here but I need to tell you." She leaned in closer so I didn't have to talk as loud. "I spoke to my aunt yesterday and she has been watching my finances and stuff, so anyway basically all my money has gone and they took my flat obviously but she managed to save some of my stuff, she has my clothes, books and even some bits of furniture. But there's some good news, when I sold my mum's house I gave half the money to my aunt then I also asked her to take another quarter of it and save it for me. She still has it Pipes, she put it in a new account, it has been sitting there getting a little interest put into it but it's completely safe. It's not much but it will help."**

 **"** **Alex that's great! I'm so glad she saved your stuff."**

 **"** **Yea and the money is just a bonus." I said sarcastically.**

 **"** **Well the money is good but there's nothing better than having your own things, I'm glad you aren't getting out of here with nothing."**

 **"** **Yea me too I guess. So anyway there's more, I told her about you, she wants to meet you just so she can meet you and then to also sort my stuff, she wants to transfer it to you, all the money, all my things, is that okay?"**

 **"** **Only if it is okay with you."**

 **"** **Of course, I trust you with my life."**

 **"** **Well then I will definitely meet her."**

 **"** **Good because she is coming today to see me too. I told her to wait a while so I could see you first and then you could leave if not but she's coming any second."**

(Piper's POV)

I was in shock at first, was I ready to meet a member of Alex's family. If she wanted me to then I knew I could do it.

"Right okay." I said simply.

"She's here." Alex said. She introduced us and I immediately noticed the resemblance to Dianne. We got on pretty well and she seemed like a nice lady, I liked her just because of how much she had helped Alex even before I met her. We talked about it all and got everything sorted. Her aunt and I would meet at the bank to transfer all the across to a new joint account that me and Alex would have and she was also going to bring Alex's things to the new apartment once I moved in, I couldn't wait.

I was allowed to move into my apartment a couple of weeks later. I didn't however move everything in straight away. I spent a week there decorating. I painted the walls, cleaned all the surfaces and then moved in the essentials first. Cal came round and put up shelves that ran wall to wall across the left side of the front room surrounding the large window area. I placed a few cushions there and it was a perfect place to just sit and look out at the city whilst reading, I knew Alex would love it. Her aunt brought her books and they filled around half of the shelf space, I added my own collection and now the wall was nearly full.

Alex's aunt had also managed to save a few vases and picture frames which were now scattered around. I hung a large picture of Dianne and Alex on the wall next to one of Alex and I when we were a lot younger. She had managed to save some of Alex's seat cushions and a large plush rug which I now placed in front of our new sofa.

The apartment was now a perfect mix of the two of us, it felt like it could be home, all I had to do was add Alex and it would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

(Piper's POV)

I woke up, got dressed and went for a run each morning. I decided to make use of the time and had a small dog walking business going. Initially I just walked my next door neighbour's dog each morning for $10 but soon I was walking 2 other dogs from my floor and receiving the same rate. I took them for a run each weekday morning which lasted around 40 minutes. Just by doing this I was earning an extra $150 a week which was a pretty nice bonus to my wage from work.

My routine was always the same, wake up at 6, eat, out the house by 6:15, pick up the dogs, run around central park, run home, get back by 7:15, shower, get dressed and ready, leave at 8, catch the subway, get to work by 8:30, work all day, get home at 6, eat, talk to Alex, read, go to sleep. It was the same each day, it made me feel normal.

I had progressed a bit at work, I was still working for Harry but my wage had increased slightly, I was now making enough to cover the rent. The dog walking money paid for my food and I had a little extra for a few luxuries. I was proud of myself, I was making a new life for myself, it was going great.

I carried on like this for a while but it was finally nearing Alex's date. We had just one month to go.

"One month kid, we can do this!" I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I can't wait babe, everything is going to be perfect, I can't wait for you to see the house!"

We talked every day and got more excited each time! Finally it was the day of her release, I hardly slept at all and set off to Litchfield in Cal's car bright and early. I went inside and didn't have to wait long. I heard the doors open and turned to find her stood there in dark jeans, a black top and boots. My mouth almost watered at the sight of her in something other than khaki's. She ran to me and held me tight.

"Hey kid, let's go home." She whispered in my ear, a shiver went down my spine. We left shortly after and got in the car, I looked at her.

"Pipes you are freaking me out, have you lost the ability to speak?" She joked.

"I'm sorry, I just imagined this day for so long, I don't know if I can believe that it is real yet."

"It's real babe." She smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "This is weird."

"What?" I was slightly hurt by her words.

"No one is shouting at us or whistling!" She laughed kissing me again. "Can we go home?" She said softly.

"Of course, but what do you want to eat? We can get it on the way!"

"Anything, literally anything." We picked up donuts on the way home, she moaned each time she took a bite, I couldn't help but laugh. "What? These are fucking good, I would let you try it but it's too good, I don't think I can share." She said taking another bite, she was like a child, adorable.

"I wouldn't eat that crap anyway, do you know how much sugar is in that?"

"I'm allowed right now! Let me get fat okay! By the way you look skinny, have you been eating?"

"Yes." I said quickly.

"Enough though?"

"I think so."

"That's a no, Pipes, eat one."

"Ew no." I protested.

"Eat one!" She said shoving one in my face as we walked to the car.

"Stop no, that's gross!" I laughed.

"Piper, I am not going to stop until you try it!" She grabbed me around the waist making me squeal.

"Alex!" I couldn't help but laugh, I managed to get away from her as we reached the car, I turned to face her only to find her still approaching, she pressed her body against mine sandwiching me between her and the car.

"You are trapped now, you have to do what I say, try it." Fine, two can play at that game I thought. I pulled her lips in between mine and pushed my tongue into her mouth massaging hers with mine. She did taste good and I couldn't help the moan that escaped when she nibbled my lip. I could kiss Alex all day and never get bored. She pulled away from me all too soon.

"It did taste good. Happy now?" I smirked at her.

"Well played Chapman." She smiled kissing me again before going to her side of the car. I knew I hadn't won just yet but I followed her lead and got in the car.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **We pulled into a parking spot and Piper turned off the engine so I assumed we were home. She got out so I followed, she grabbed my hand and looked back at me.**

 **"** **You ready?" She smiled.**

 **"** **Definitely." She led me forwards into the building and up to the 4** **th** **floor. We reached flat 16 and she took out her keys, she opened the door but waited for me to go in first.**

 **I looked around, it was perfect. It reflected both Piper and I, I spotted all our books and the perfect reading spot. My pictures and rug were out, it was a lot to take in. I found my favourite picture of my mum and I on the wall, I touched it softly smiling.**

 **"** **Hey mom." I whispered softly, it was the first time I saw her face other than in my head for a long time. Piper came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her head on my shoulder. I looked at the picture for a few more moments, she placed a kiss on my neck.**

 **"** **Do you like it?" She whispered against my neck, her breath sent a shiver down my body.**

 **"** **I love it." I whispered back.**

 **"** **You want to see the bathroom?" She said leading me towards one of the two doors leading off this room. I looked inside quickly, the bath would definitely fit the both of us in there which was very exciting.**

 **"** **Bedroom?" She asked softly, I nodded and followed to the other room. Piper's description was perfect except from a few of our things were around. There were soft looking pillows placed at one end and a fluffy blanket at the bottom.**

 **"** **This place is great Pipes."**

 **"** **I'm glad you like it. I bought wine." She said pulling me by the hand towards the kitchen. It was very modern and clean. She pulled out my favourite white wine and quickly passed me a glass. God it was nice to drink.**

 **"** **Fuck, I missed this. I missed everything. I missed you the most though." I told her, she smiled over her glass before taking a sip.**

 **"** **It's so good to have you home." She smiled placing her glass down, she looked around like she didn't know what to do. "What now?" She asked nervously. I put my glass down walked to her then picked her up over my shoulder.**

 **"** **ALEX! WHAT THE HELL!" She laughed, I carried her all the way to the bedroom and chucked her on the bed and then climbed on top of her. I didn't waste time and kissed her straight away, her hands roamed through my hair and down to my neck, I held her hip in one hand and myself up with the other. I moved lower so our bodies were now pressed completely together. It felt good to be so close to her, Piper was definitely liking it too from the way she rubbed her body on mine.**

 **She tugged my top off and I followed suit with hers. I found her in a black lacy bra.**

 **"** **Fuck." I moaned taking one of her breasts in my hand and massaged it, she moaned instantly at my touch. I kissed down her neck and sucked softly on her tender skin, she moaned again. Fuck how I had missed that sound and watching her come undone in my hands. I took her trousers off to find matching knickers to her bra, I placed a thigh between her legs giving her some friction. She however wanted my trousers gone too so took them off quickly as well as my underwear leaving me naked in front of her.**

 **She whimpered as she looked at me.**

 **"** **You are going to kill me, you are so fucking gorgeous Alex." She said softly with so much love in her eyes I could nearly cry. I kissed her instead and took her underwear off too. I stared at her body for a good few minutes. I could stare at her all day.**

 **"** **Fuck me." I moaned aloud.**

 **"** **That's the plan." Piper laughed pulling me to her once again.**

 **We didn't stop making love for a couple of hours and many, many orgasms later. It tired us both out and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.**

(Piper's POV)

I woke before Alex and looked at the clock, it was now 4pm, I decided we could have a long bath before I made us dinner. I got out of bed carefully as to not wake Alex and moved to the bathroom, I set the taps running on the bath before returning to the bedroom and pulling out some comfy clothes for both Alex and I for afterwards. I took them to the bathroom before returning to the bedroom to find Alex still asleep. I climbed in next to her and pushed some hair out of her face. I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her, after a few moments she was kissing me back slowly.

"mmmm, how long have I been out for?"

"I don't know, a while, I only just got up but I ran us a bath." Alex's eyes flashed open quickly and a mischievous look appeared on her face.

"Well who are we to refuse a nice bath hey?" She smiled and got up. She got in the bath first allowing me to sit in front of her and lean back against her chest. "This is fucking perfect!" She mumbled into my neck.

"mmm." I agreed. We sat peacefully for a while then washed each other slowly, the water was getting cooler so I turned the hot tap on.

"I'm going to start dinner, you stay and relax." I turned and kissed Alex.

"You want any help?"

"No, stay, relax. Let me take care of you." I got out the bath and kissed her again.

"Yes sir." She smiled against my lips.

I dried myself and got changed, showing Alex she had clothes also then went to the kitchen. The preparation would only take 5 minutes as I had done a lot this morning but then 30 minutes of cooking so we would be eating just after half 5, around the same time as in Litchfield to act as a normality for Alex. Time was passing quickly and it was now five minutes until food was ready, Alex walked out of the bathroom a second later.

"Smells amazing Pipes, what we having?"

"Chicken casserole, nothing too fancy sorry."

"Don't be sorry, that sounds amazing, anything is better than what I have been eating!" She sat at the bar and I passed her another glass of wine followed shortly after by her meal, I sat next to her and ate too. We ate in silence, Alex was like a starved person, she shoved mouthful after mouthful in. I couldn't blame her, I was the exact same after I got out, my mother was disgusted. She finished her plate when I was just halfway through.

"I'm sorry, that was gross." She actually looked embarrassed.

"Don't be silly, I have been through that too you know, there's more in the oven." I smiled at her, I made plenty in case she had a large appetite which seemed to be the case as she went for seconds. She ate slower this time and really enjoyed it. We then moved onto the sofa, I snuggled into Alex's side.

"So when are you back at work?"

"I took a 4 days off including today so you have me for a while, I don't work on the weekends which means we have 6 days together."

"Perfect! Do we have any plans?"

"Nope, I thought I would see what you wanted to do."

"Hmm well, first I want to fall asleep with you in my arms for the whole night." She kissed my neck once softly. "And then when we get up I want to shower with you." She pressed a longer kiss to my neck opening her mouth slightly, my eyes dropped closed and a sigh left my lips. "And then I'm going to make you cum on every surface in this place at least twice." She sucked on my neck, I moaned at her words and her actions. "And then I am just going to fuck you so much in our bed that you can't walk." She bit my neck softly and sucked on the area. Fuck. It was going to be the best week ever.


	9. Chapter 9

(Piper's POV)

Alex had been home for a few days and they were some of the best days of my life. We hardly left the apartment and just talked about random things and of course there was a lot of fucking, I lost count of the orgasms within the first hour.

I woke up next to Alex and just watched her sleep for a few minutes, she looked peaceful and truly content. I loved looking at her, it made me happy, I couldn't believe I ever lived without her by my side.

I decided to make her breakfast so got out of bed and pulled on some shorts and an oversized top and made my way into the kitchen.

Shortly after I started cutting some fruit there was a knock on the door, I rushed to open it so they wouldn't knock again and wake Alex but just as I reached it they hit the door pretty hard causing a loud bang.

"Hello?" I asked rather irritated as I opened it up.

"Hey er is Alex here?" A man in his early thirties asked as he looked me up and down making my skin crawl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm…"

"Benji? What are you doing here?" Alex's voice interrupted him, she seemed happy to see this man, I turned to find her coming towards me from the bedroom. She kissed me on the cheek then moved so she was stood slightly in front of me in a protective manner. I loved it when Alex acted like this.

"Alex, you look good, how have you been?" He stuttered slightly.

"I'm great. What's up with you, why are you acting strange? Wait how did you know where I lived?" She paused for a second. "No no no no." She repeated. What was happening right now?

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her arm to try and soothe her but she didn't even turn around.

"Alex I came here to warn you, fuck I'm probably going to get killed. Kubra's not happy with you, I don't know what he is planning but just be careful." Fuck, my insides clenched, how could we forget that Kubra was out there and still a threat to us both.

"Fuck, Benji you can't tell anyone she's with me."

"He already knows." He stated simply. Alex's body tensed and she turned to the wall and punched it so hard.

"FUCK, HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW?!" She screeched out and placed her head in her hands with her elbows now leant against the wall. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He can't fucking know. He can't!" She was seriously freaking out, I looked at Benji who looked apologetic and then moved onto Alex.

I pushed her body slightly so I could sandwich myself between her and the wall.

"Alex baby, calm down." I said placing my hands on either side of her face, she was still breathing heavily and shaking with rage. "Alex." I said more softly this time.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I looked up into Piper's beautiful eyes which calmed me but only slightly, in a way it caused me more fear, what if my time looking into her eyes was limited now?**

 **"** **How does he know? How do you know this?" I asked looking at Benji who now looked slightly awkward and I pulled Piper tightly against my body. She settled into my arms easily wrapping one of hers around me tightly whilst her other hand and head came to rest on either side of my neck. I had everything I ever wanted in my arms right now and it could get taken away from me.**

 **"** **I don't work for him anymore but I have connections still, I heard that they had tracked you since the trial, someone has been watching you and waiting until you got out. He's pissed Alex." Fuck.**

 **"** **Why are you telling me this?"**

 **"** **You helped me a lot when I got into this, we got along well and you helped me out, I want to return the favour." He smiled slightly. It was true Benji wasn't one of my mules but I met him frequently and he came to me for help, he was a good guy who could do so much better than being a drug mule so I helped him out which is extremely hard.**

 **"** **Thanks."**

 **"** **Look I'm gonna go, here's my number, call me if you need me." He smiled softly before passing me a small piece of paper and leaving, closing the door behind himself.**

 **I didn't move, I just closed my eyes and left myself just think about Piper in my arms, we stayed like this for a few minutes until she shifted slightly and pressed a super soft kiss on my neck, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.**

 **"** **What are we going to do?" She asked quietly. I didn't answer her, I didn't have an answer yet. I let silent tears fall down my face, I felt useless, like I had failed Piper already, again. I decided to let my body go into auto pilot.**

 **"** **We need to leave." I let go of Piper of made my way to our room.**

 **"** **Wait Alex what?" She followed quickly behind me.**

 **"** **We have to go Pipes, he's coming for us, we don't stand a chance."**

 **"** **But we just got settled, this isn't supposed to happen. I want to stay here, have a peaceful life and grow old with you Alex." She looked on the brink of tears. "I don't want to leave!" She almost shouted.**

 **"** **Well sorry princess we don't have a choice." I realised after I spoke how mean I sounded and made my way over to Piper who collapsed into my arms. "I'm sorry baby but we don't have a choice, he wants me dead and he knows you are with me, I can't risk him getting to you, I'm not going to lose you, I can't!" I spoke into her hair.**

 **"** **Where will we go Alex? We have nowhere to go! We can't just move our lives across countries we aren't kids anymore."**

 **"** **Where's your sense of adventure babe? It will be like old times except no illegal shit and no work." I kissed her neck. "Piper? Come on baby, we have to do this. Are you gonna help me pack?" I kissed her neck again harder this time. I was playing dirty, I knew I was but I had to convince her to come and I knew exactly how. "Pipes?" She still didn't respond. I placed a hot open mouth kiss on her neck this time and sucked softly on her skin. I felt her shiver slightly but I knew she was fighting this.**

 **"** **What if I said no?" She spoke softly.**

 **"** **You can't" I spoke against her skin.**

 **"** **Alex I'm serious, I'm saying no." What the fuck, did she have a death wish for both of us? I pulled away from her.**

 **"** **Piper, what are you talking about? We have to go, you can't say no, we are leaving, soon." I turned away from her and started stuffing our clothes into a large suitcase.**

 **"** **Alex stop! We aren't leaving, at least I'm not." She spoke quietly pulling my hands away from the clothes. What did she mean by that? Did she want me to go alone? Didn't she want me anymore?**

(Piper's POV)

Alex looked heartbroken, I don't know what was going on in her head but she was thinking the worst.

"Alex, I'm not leaving neither should you, stay with me." I whispered. We couldn't keep running all our lives, we needed to stay here and work on our lives.

"Piper we can't fucking stay here! Kubra's men know we are here! They will come for us soon, there's nothing else we can do but leave!" She was getting upset now.

"Alex please…"

"No Piper! Start packing, we have to leave, I'm not losing you."

"You won't lose me Alex." I knew she was crying now, there were tears in my eyes too.

"How do you know?" Her voice was broken, I make my heart ache.

"Al." I whispered coming up behind her hoping she would turn around which she did. I stroked the side of her face softly, removing a few of her tears. "Nothing will make you lose me."

"You are right, you will probably lose me first when Kubra gets here to kill me but don't worry you will only have a few seconds of pain whilst he reloads his gun before shooting you." Alex said bluntly, I flinched at her words, I couldn't say that it wasn't a possibility.

"Can we just tell the police? I'm sure they offer protection for this kind of thing, there must be someone we can talk to. There must be another option than running away."

"No one cares about ex cons Piper, not enough to provide the amount of protection we would need." She stepped closer to me putting her hands on either side of my face. "Piper this is the only way I can protect you now, please trust me. I can't lose you, I love you too much, please baby…please." Her voice got quieter and quieter until it was only a whisper. She pressed her lips against mine softly. I was torn, Alex was in pain which caused me pain, I wanted her to be safe as much as she wanted me to be but running would make things worse. I didn't know how to make her stay.

She pulled away from my lips slowly but I needed more, I needed her. I pulled her lips back to mine. More tears were falling against my cheeks, I knew she was crying too.

"Alex, I love you so so much and I trust you with my life but I really think we should try to cops first. I don't want us running all our lives, just think about it please, we can make a decision tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is too late, call them now." She responded quickly. "If they won't help we are leaving first thing tomorrow morning okay?"

"Yes of course okay, I will call now, get dressed, eat something I will sort it." I was so happy she was listening to me right now I was just scared as to what the police would say.

The cops weren't interested until I mentioned Kubra's name. He had a reputation but no one could ever pin anything on him, apparently the cops were always looking for a way to take him down. I explained Alex's history with him, our time in prison and the trial. Apparently a couple officers were going to come round and talk to Alex and I in an hour or two. Thank god something was actually happening.

"Alex!" I called as I walked into the bedroom, I saw Alex by the window. "Alex, what are you doing?"

"There's some weird van parked out there." She replied before moving away from the window, she smiled softly as she approached and kissed me softly on the lips. "So what happened?" She asked as she pulled away but wrapped her arms around me.

"Some people are coming here to talk to us soon. They want to catch him Alex, they have wanted to for years but they have nothing to go on, as soon as I said his name they were interested in helping us."

"They were interested in helping themselves more like, I'm sure there's something in it for them if they bring Kubra down." She was probably right but I didn't care as long as they were helping. "Let's go eat."

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I didn't want to talk to the cops but if it meant Piper was happier then I would do it. Their visit was surprisingly short, they only asked a few questions and said they would be keeping an eye on us as well as any suspicious activity. We were having another meeting in a few days after they looked over Kubra's files and set up protection for Piper and I, it seemed like they could actually help a lot more than I originally thought.**

 **Piper was out on her dog walk again. I didn't like her going out alone right now but I suppose being surrounded by a few big dogs did mean she was protected and she wanted to act normal. I didn't like being left at home hiding away but apparently I wasn't supposed to leave the house a lot according to the cops which sucked.**

 **I found myself sitting in the window seat reading as usual as I waited for Piper to get home occasionally gazing out the window.**

 **I glanced out and saw Piper coming back down the street, a second later I noticed her being followed by a guy dressed all in black who was also being followed by a black car. I had to go and get her just to be safe, I didn't care what the cops said about me going out. I grabbed my phone and started to call her.**

 **"** **Al? What's up?"**

 **"** **Hey listen babe, there's a guy behind you okay don't look back, he looks shady, there's also a car following him. I'm coming to get you okay, just keep walking."**

 **"** **No you can't, just stay at home please, watch me from the window, surely that's safer."**

 **"** **Pipes, I can't just stand here and watch."**

 **"** **You have to! What good is it if they see you?"**

 **"** **Pipes…"**

 **"** **Baby please!"**

 **"** **Fine but the second they get closer to you I am out of here."**

 **"** **I'm only a few hundred meters away now, it's fine, and he might not even be following anyway."**

 **"** **Please Pipes, I have known these guys for years, this is exactly how they operate. Come into the building and start talking to the doorman, I will come get you from there."**

 **"** **Why? I can just come up myself."**

 **"** **No Piper what if they get in the lift with you or follow you up the stairs, just wait there for me okay."**

 **"** **Fine."**

 **"** **You here yet? I thought you would have been with the doorman by now babe." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Jesus Piper, I told you to wait." I called down the phone as I walked to the door.**

 **"** **Alex I have waited I'm downstairs." It was too late, I had opened the door and there stood Kubra himself.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Piper's POV)

"Alex? Alex baby who is it?" I asked into the phone, I was starting to panic now. "Baby answer me! Alex!"

"Don't worry she is fine for now, I suggest you come with me." A deep voice said from behind me. "Don't look alarmed, just follow me out of the building and everything will be fine."

God I tried not to panic as I turned to face the man.

"Where's Alex?" I asked calmly even though I was screaming on the inside.

"Follow me." He smiled before turning and walking towards the door. I didn't have a choice I had to follow him, I sent a pleading look to the doorman who seemed to react quickly with a small nod. I followed the tall man outside before he opened the door to the back of his van and let me in.

"I want to see Alex first."

"She will be down in a moment or two, we need to pick her up from the back entrance." He smirked slightly. Why would they need to go round the back?

"Look you either get in and we drive around or I make you get in and then might not even go get Alex for a while to let you suffer, your choice princess." He snarled at me, I decided getting into the van willingly was my best option. As soon as I was in the van started up and we were moving. We did stop a minute later, the back door was thrown open and a body was launched in. I saw a flash of Alex's dark hair and moved to catch her. She groaned as she landed on me. The doors to the van closed then and we were on the move in no time.

"Alex, baby. Look at me" I pleaded, all her hair was covering her face, I franticly pushed it away and took in the sight before me. My eyes started to fill up, she had bruises all down the right side of her face and her lip was cut with blood dripping out. "Fuck."

"Pipes, it's okay I have had worse." I wiped away the blood from Alex's lip and it actually stopped bleeding. She started talking quietly now so only I could hear her "Babe look at me okay, I'm okay, we will be okay, first thing to do is follow my lead, I will talk okay Pipes, just stay quiet, promise me?" I nodded at her. I didn't think I could talk right now.

"Okay second thing, don't let go of me okay, when we get pulled out they will try separate us but you hold onto me as long as possible okay? We may get split any second but I need you for as long as you can hold on. Never let me go Pipes." Her voice was starting to shake.

"I don't really know what to expect here, they are after me but they will use you to get to me, god I'm so sorry! Loving me has done nothing but cause you any pain, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." I simply answered, she looked confused. "I'm not sorry for loving you Alex, every second is worth it, don't forget that." She placed her forehead against mine softly.

"Alex I'm scared." I whispered softly. Her eyes closed tightly as if it pained her to hear those words before she lifted her lips to my forehead and gave me a soft kiss.

"They won't hurt you Pipes, I won't let them."

"Alex I don't care about me! I can't even think about them hurting you it makes me feel sick, how are we going to get out of this?!"

"I don't know yet but I'm going to think of a way okay, do you trust me?"

"With my life." Alex swallowed hard after I said this, I could tell my choice of words affected her.

"I love you so much, we will be fine okay?" She said softly before claiming my lips with her own. We shared an extremely soft kiss, one that showed exactly how we felt.

"I love you Alex, too much. You have to save yourself baby, not just me, don't be the hero, I don't want to come out of here alone, I would rather die."

"Don't say that babe, don't ever say that." Alex cried, tears were forming in her eyes. "Pipes, I will do everything I can to keep you safe, you have to understand that."

"Well then you have to understand that I will do the same for you."

"Pipes please." I shut her up by kissing her again harder this time, we didn't part until we felt the engine go out.

"Remember what I told you." She gave me one last kiss before the doors opened.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I placed myself in front of Piper as soon as the door opened, I grabbed one of her hands behind me.**

 **"** **Out." One man demanded and started to reach for us.**

 **"** **We can fucking get out on our own jesus!" I snarled and shuffled out the van pulling Piper behind me. One man tried to grab Piper causing me to unless a growl. A heard a laugh from behind me.**

 **"** **Never could share could you Alex." Kubra smirked. "Leave them be." He said to the men before turning back to us. "Let's go." He motioned in the direction with his head. I kept Piper close to me as we walked and always slightly behind in case danger appeared in front of us. Kubra opened the door to a building which looked to be deserted and motioned for us to walk through. I walked in first and kept walking but it was pitch black and silent. I could hear Piper breathing softly into my ear, I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.**

 **"** **Kubra, what am I doing here? Why haven't you just killed me?" The lights came on as I spoke, we were in a tiny dirty room which had 3 doors leading off it one of which was the one we came in.**

 **"** **What use to me are you if you are dead? Sit." He said to us, I turned and found an armchair behind Piper and I, I made her sit in it first and sat so my body was in front of hers. "You don't need to be on guard Alex, we aren't going to hurt her."**

 **I didn't believe him, I didn't trust this man with anything.**

 **"** **Piper is actually one of the reasons you aren't dead, if I had gone down then I would have had you killed but since I am still here I am in a good mood. I know you were trying to save your skin Alex and you did so without it actually affecting me so I'm being kind." I was shocked by his words and knew he didn't mean it 100%, he was trying to gain my trust, and it wasn't working.**

 **"** **Why are we here then? Couldn't you have just sat down had a nice cup of tea and told me this instead of beating me in my apartment and bringing us here to the most disgusting place ever."**

 **"** **Alex you know me, I never do things half-heartedly. So I have a proposition for you." Great, here we go. "I need you to come back." No no no, I couldn't.**

 **"** **Did you forget I just got out of prison…I'm not going back to that shit."**

 **"** **I only need you once Alex, you owe me."**

 **"** **Why the hell do you need me?"**

 **"** **No one else can do what you do. I have a particular female client who I need to invest in us, you get her to make a deal, transport some money, and we leave you alone."**

 **"** **It's never that simple with you."**

 **"** **Alex, I will keep my word, I don't care if you want to go off and live happy families now, do this one last job for me, you can have some of the profit too."**

 **"** **What makes you think I am interested in this? Why would I help you?"**

 **"** **If not we will kill Piper, simple as that." They knew they had me now, they knew I wouldn't say no.**

 **"** **Alex." Piper said softly, I turned to look at her beautiful face.**

 **"** **Look it's a big decision whether or not you want to kill your girlfriend, we will give you some time to decide." Kubra smirked before his men pulled both me and Piper up and shoved us into a side room before locking the door.**

 **"** **Alex you can't…"**

 **"** **Piper, you are not seriously telling me that I can't do this right! Did you not hear him, they will kill you! They will fucking kill you Piper! I have to do this, there is no other option, I am doing it."**

 **"** **Alex please." She was crying, I gathered her into my arms.**

 **"** **Piper, you know I have to do this, they said they would leave us after this, it will all be over. I can do this Pipes."**

 **"** **But what if you get caught Alex! You will get sent straight back to prison, I don't want to be separated from you!"**

 **"** **You will either be separated from me by bars or from being buried 6 feet under Piper, you make a decision." I was harsh I knew it, she was sobbing now. "Piper, please, I'm sorry, just calm down baby. I can do this, it will all be fine okay. Trust me." I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, I tried to communicate with her through eye movements, I knew they would be listening to us. "Trust me okay?" I said to her whilst widening my eyes, her eyebrows raised slightly and I moved my head in a small nodding motion.**

 **"** **Okay." She said firmly. She knew I had a plan, I just couldn't share it with her yet.**

(Piper's POV)

Alex was plotting something, I could see it, I followed her lead just like she said. She turned to the door and banged on it. It opened a few seconds later.

"I will do it, now can we go." She stated simply to Kubra.

"Of course, I will be in touch with more information, nice to have you back Vause." He smirked.

"I'm not back, now let us out of here."

"Fine, my boys will drive you back, it was nice seeing you Alex, you too Piper." He turned to look at me with a sickening smile. Alex just tugged me away from him. We followed some guys into the van and sat quietly the whole way home. When the van stopped we got out quickly and went up to our apartment in silence. As soon as the door was closed I was pulled into a tight hug by Alex. We didn't let go of each other for a while.

"It's all going to be okay Piper. I promise you." I nodded into her neck.

"What's your plan Alex?" I asked simply.

"We have those cops helping us right, I'm really not sure if this is worth the risk but I'm thinking we tell them about this whole thing and then I will kind of be undercover for them so when this deal goes down I get information for the cops about Kubra's ring and everything so when I do the deal I can get out and they will all get arrested."

"Brilliant, I will call them."

"Piper no, that's only an option. What if he doesn't go down for it? He will get us for sure Pipes. I could just do it without the cops and then it will all be over."

"But then there's a chance you could get caught."

"Yes there is that. Okay let me think." She paced for a few seconds before stopping. "Okay, when Kubra contacts me I mention how the police have been on my back and how I think it might endanger the deal, Kubra will act like he doesn't care, if he really wants me to do this then he will have me do it and then that way if they are arrested Kubra may think it was just because of them tracking me rather than me working with them to screw him."

"But won't Kubra still be pissed at you?"

"Yes but not as pissed. I think it's the safest option." She sighed.

"We don't really have any more options right now, it will have to do."

We decided to ignore the subject for the rest of our night, we could deal with it in the morning, tonight I just needed to get lost in Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Alex's POV)**

 **Piper and I had only been home for a few minutes before there was a bang on our door. As we got home we decided to ignore it for now and deal with this problem in the morning but it seemed we just couldn't get away from it.**

 **I opened the door to find one of the undercover cops stood there, Officer Wilson her name was.**

 **"** **May I help you?" I sounded pissed, I was pissed but she seemed unfazed by it.**

 **"** **I need to come in." I opened the door wider to allow her in.**

 **"** **Officer Wilson, what brings you here?"**

 **"** **The answer is all over Vause's face." Shit I forgot I got beat up. "I got a call from your doorman, said you looked panicked and were escorted out by a creepy looking guy so I came to check on you."**

 **"** **Well you are a bit late." I stated the obvious, Piper and I got taken around an hour ago, how the fuck could we rely on these people?**

 **"** **Well I only received the call half an hour ago, the doorman waited until he knew you had left completely."**

 **"** **He fucking waited, jesus Christ!" I was getting pissed now, even more pissed than before.**

 **"** **Alex, calm down." Piper warned me. "Officer would you like a drink?" She smiled sweetly at Wilson.**

 **"** **Water would be great thanks." She smiled back at Piper who turned towards the kitchen, the fucking woman was just checking out my girlfriend in front of me, what the fuck? Piper stopped walking and turned to look at me.**

 **"** **Babe? Beer?" She smiled softly at me.**

 **"** **I will get it." I smiled at her and followed her to the kitchen area, she grabbed a glass and went to the sink, I walked behind her, wrapping my arms around her and stood close so I could whisper to her.**

 **"** **What do I do?"**

 **"** **I don't know Al." She sighed quietly.**

 **"** **Piper, tell me what you want me to do." I kissed her ear softly.**

 **"** **I think you should tell her, I don't want you getting involved without them knowing." I wasn't sure about this but Piper wanted it and it was an option, I just had to make sure Kubra and all his minions got sent down for this. I nodded and moved to get myself a beer. I sat down facing Wilson, Piper joined us a few seconds later.**

 **"** **So Vause, what happened to your face?" I looked at Piper, she nodded at me.**

 **"** **Kubra." Wilson looked shocked for a second.**

 **"** **When?"**

 **"** **Well I think that's pretty fucking obvious."**

(Piper's POV)

Alex was being so rude and she knew it, she hated cops but she hated this one the most. I looked to see what her reaction was when Alex spoke, she seemed unfazed.

"I need specifics, start from the beginning."

Alex told her the story, the whole story which I was surprised about, I thought she would end up bailing and make up a story.

"So you agreed to make this deal?"

"Yes."

"She won't do it though." I added.

"So why didn't you contact me as you got home then Vause?"

"We wanted to forget about this mess and deal with it in the morning when we had time to think about what to do." Alex stated.

"And what did you come up with?" We explained how Alex could help bring Kubra down and that she needed their help.

"I don't know if I can get anyone to agree to that."

"What do you fucking mean? He will kill her if not! You have to help! Fuck you cops are useless!" Alex stood up in her rage, fiercely pushing her hair back and gripping it tightly.

"Alex!" She was pushing the line now, she was treating this cop like shit and she couldn't do that.

"Piper it's okay, I get it you are both stressed. I can help you." The officer said to me nicely with a charming smile. Oh I totally got it now why Alex didn't like her, she had a crush on me. I smiled stiffly to her before going over to Alex and leading her back to her seat before sitting in between her legs comfortably. She leaned forward into my body so we were pressed close and wrapped her arms around me, I knew it calmed her down. Officer Wilson cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I will run this past my fellow officers and see if we are able to allow you to go undercover for us to bust the deal, we have a meeting tomorrow so I can bring it up and should be able to get back to you tomorrow evening, I will see myself out." I nodded at her and smiled, she left quickly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex sighed heavily and leaned further into my body.

"Bath?"

"Bath." She agreed. I got up slowly then pulled Alex up behind me. The bath didn't take long to fill, she got in and I followed with my back facing her so I could lean back against her chest.

"So I think that meeting went well with Wilson…" I started, Alex chuckled a bit making me smile.

"She annoys me." She stated simply.

"Because she has a crush on me?" I inquired.

"That's one of the reasons." She kissed my neck. "She was blatantly checking you out right in front of me, that's just fucking rude. Also I just hate cops in general, I don't know how they are going to help me."

"Us."

"Huh?"

"You said 'you don't know how are they going to help you' when it's us."

"Piper I'm not getting you involved anymore, when this plan goes ahead I'm doing it alone."

"Don't be stupid, I'm coming with you. There is no way you are doing this alone, when you go to make the deal I will be there, when you transport the money I will be there and when they take Kubra down I will be there."

"Eurgh, can't get rid of you can I?" Alex joked.

"Nope, never."

"Okay serious now, I don't think you should come with me to make the deal, it could be in like Brazil or Turkey maybe even Australia, it's a long way."

"But it could be a holiday, we can go a few days before the deal needs to be done and have an actual holiday."

"You mean one where we actually do touristy things and I'm not working all day."

"Exactly."

"Is this exciting for you?"

"Isn't it for you Alex? One last deal, just like old times, you and me travelling the world."

"I'm not sure how you remember it Pipes but we ended up in prison."

"But think about the start, it was so exciting visiting new places, trying new things, staying up all night partying and doing other things…"

"Fuck, you are crazy, but I get it, okay let's compromise." I groaned at her statement.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **Hey stop being a baby." I laughed at Piper's behaviour. "So we need to listen to the cops first as much as I hate it, but if they agree to do this we will probably have to take them with us. But we could go maybe a week early only if you can get the time off work and have a holiday."**

 **"** **Shit when did you grow up? This wasn't the speech you gave me the first time we decided to go together."**

 **"** **Well you aren't just a waitress anymore, you have a real grown up job." I joked before kissing Piper's neck, nibbling on it softly.**

 **"** **Wait Al, as much as I want to carry on the bath is getting cold." She sighed before getting out, I got up quickly after her and picked her naked body up swiftly before running for the bedroom, Piper giggled all the way.**

 **Piper came 3 times then passed out on top of me, I decided I might as well sleep too even if it was early.**

 **I heard a mobile ringing next to us, Piper only snuggled closer to me at the sound so I reached for it not knowing whose phone it was.**

 **"** **Hello?"**

 **"** **Piper?" I didn't recognise the voice, it was a woman who sounded worried though.**

 **"** **No she's sleeping, can I take a message?" I asked politely.**

 **"** **Who is this?" Should I answer honestly? I decided I might as well.**

 **"** **It's Alex, and who am I speaking to?"**

 **"** **Carol Chapman." Oh fuck, how could I tackle this situation, we both stayed silent for a few seconds. "May I speak to my daughter?"**

 **"** **She's asleep…"**

 **"** **I need to speak to her."**

 **"** **Fine, hang on a second." I moved the phone away from my face. "Pipes, Piper wake up baby." I tried shaking her lightly. "Piper?" I knew she was slightly awake now as she moved even closer to me so her head was rested between my breasts.**

 **"** **Alex stop I'm tired." She was so cute, I couldn't stop myself from lifting her head so I could kiss her. She moaned loudly, I smirked imagining Carol cringing on the other side of the phone.**

 **"** **Pipes, your mother is on the phone." Piper looked confused for a second before seeing the phone in my hand, her eyes shot open and she shot up before she grabbed the phone from my hand, I couldn't help laughing aloud. She smacked me gently on the stomach.**

 **"** **Mother?" Why did she always sound so posh on the phone? I could only imagine Carol scolding her as I listened to Piper's side of the conversation.**

 **"** **I'm fine…No I took a few days off…So I could pick Alex up…Yes Alex…from Litchfield…Of course I went back mother…" I could see her getting stressed so sat up behind her and pulled her against me. I felt her sigh of relief.**

 **"** **She's out…She lives here…of course we share a bed mother…Why can't you support me…I love her, there's nothing you can do about it…how many times do I have to tell you, I did my crime…I don't care what you have to say about that, why did you call?" Damn her family, they couldn't let her be happy as herself. I pushed the hair away from her neck so I could kiss her softly, I only noticed then that she was shaking slightly. I turned her slightly in my arms so I could see her face. There was a silent stream of tears trailing down her face.**

(Piper's POV)

I didn't mean to cry, I was sick of my mother making me feel this way but I just couldn't help it. Alex's hand found its way to my face, she cupped my cheek and pulled me towards her, I let her, I didn't care about my mother's words right now.

Alex's soft lips reached my own, I focused on the feeling of her. She pulled back after a few seconds.

"Piper are you listening to me?" I heard through the phone.

"No not really, I was distracted." I attempted a smile at Alex, she smiled back and ran her thumb across my cheek bone.

"Piper I was saying you should work and also that I am going to be visiting soon with your father. Now I don't think Alex should be there when we arrive." I started getting angry at her words. "Are you listening to me or are you distracted again?" Christ she got under my skin.

"She will be here when you arrive, she lives here and will not go out of her way for you in her own home!" I blew up, I didn't want Alex to know what my mother was saying but I also couldn't let my mother talk like that to me.

"Piper, please, you can't expect us to accept this, it's unnatural, and it's disgusting." I was in shock, how could she say this, my mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Piper?!"

"You're fucking disgusting!" I shouted before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room. I fell into Alex who wrapped her arms around me instantly. I cried quietly, shaking the whole time. Alex held me and rubbed my back, occasionally dropping a kiss onto my head. I calmed down enough to sit back and look at Alex, I knew I must look like hell but she didn't react. Instead she wiped the tears off my cheeks softly and moved my hair away from my face.

"Whatever she said your comeback was great." She smirked, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. She made everything better, how did she know exactly how to make me feel on cloud 9 all the time. She chuckled quietly as my laugh died down to just a smile, Alex smiled back.

"I love you so much." I said seriously, I leaned forward and captured her lips in mine.

"I love you more." She whispered against my lips, I smiled, she was wrong, it was impossible for her to love me more than I loved her.

 _ **(A/N - Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated, hopefully you are still reading and enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think, I love reading your reviews and getting inspiration from any ideas you have. I don't have much free time right now but I will try and update again soon - B)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"What was that all about?"

"She wants to visit."

"And the issue is?" Alex pushed.

"She said she didn't want you to be here when they arrive." I admitted.

"Right well, I can go out." Alex said stiffly. I knew this was hurting her a little.

"No. You aren't the invisible woman this time Alex, you are too important, more important than my family are to me."

"That's not true, what about cal?" She smiled softly.

"Fine you and Cal are the most important people in my life. That reminds me he wants to visit too, he wants to meet you." Alex's eyes widened slightly as if scared by the idea.

"Pipes, I don't know if I am ready for all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Meeting your family, your parents. I'm not the person I want to be yet, I can't be until Kubra is out of my life, I need to sort that out before anything else."

"Okay, you are right, we will sort that tomorrow."

We got a call bright and early from Wilson, she said she and a few other officers were coming to the house, I told Alex who nodded then retreated to the bathroom.

It was 15 minutes later and she still didn't come out.

"Alex?" I knocked gently on the door, she didn't answer so I tried the door, it was open. Alex was sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. She looked up as she heard me enter and held her arms out.

I made my way to her and sat in her lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want this all to be over. I'm sick of this life Pipes, I want to start a new one but my past keeps coming back and biting me in the ass."

"It will be over soon, I promise."

"You can't promise that Pipes, you know there is a possibility that I will be running from this for the rest of my life." I sighed, she was right.

"If that's what we need to do then so be it."

"Piper, I already stole your life once, I won't steal your future. You deserve to have a nice future, get married, have kids, I can't give you that. You know the cops are gonna say it's impossible for me to go undercover and even if they say I can, something is bond to fuck up, everything in my life is fucked up, except you so please get out while you can."

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **If you are asking me to leave you, I won't do it. I don't think you understand how I feel about you if you think I would even for a second consider living without you. Now stop moping around, let's go face this."**

 **Piper was brushing this off lightly, I hoped she thought about our future realistically and what all of this could mean. She got up and pulled me up after her. We walked hand and hand into the kitchen area, a knock at the door came shortly after. Great, I get to watch some other woman stare at my woman for another hour of my life.**

 **"** **Be nice." Piper smiled at me as if reading my thoughts.**

 **"** **I'm always nice." I smirked.**

"What was that all about?"

"She wants to visit."

"And the issue is?" Alex pushed.

"She said she didn't want you to be here when they arrive." I admitted.

"Right well, I can go out." Alex said stiffly. I knew this was hurting her a little.

"No. You aren't the invisible woman this time Alex, you are too important, more important than my family are to me."

"That's not true, what about cal?" She smiled softly.

"Fine you and Cal are the most important people in my life. That reminds me he wants to visit too, he wants to meet you." Alex's eyes widened slightly as if scared by the idea.

"Pipes, I don't know if I am ready for all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Meeting your family, your parents. I'm not the person I want to be yet, I can't be until Kubra is out of my life, I need to sort that out before anything else."

"Okay, you are right, we will sort that tomorrow."

We got a call bright and early from Wilson, she said she and a few other officers were coming to the house, I told Alex who nodded then retreated to the bathroom.

It was 15 minutes later and she still didn't come out.

"Alex?" I knocked gently on the door, she didn't answer so I tried the door, it was open. Alex was sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. She looked up as she heard me enter and held her arms out.

I made my way to her and sat in her lap.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want this all to be over. I'm sick of this life Pipes, I want to start a new one but my past keeps coming back and biting me in the ass."

"It will be over soon, I promise."

"You can't promise that Pipes, you know there is a possibility that I will be running from this for the rest of my life." I sighed, she was right.

"If that's what we need to do then so be it."

"Piper, I already stole your life once, I won't steal your future. You deserve to have a nice future, get married, have kids, I can't give you that. You know the cops are gonna say it's impossible for me to go undercover and even if they say I can, something is bond to fuck up, everything in my life is fucked up, except you so please get out while you can."

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"** **If you are asking me to leave you, I won't do it. I don't think you understand how I feel about you if you think I would even for a second consider living without you. Now stop moping around, let's go face this."**

 **Piper was brushing this off lightly, I hoped she thought about our future realistically and what all of this could mean. She got up and pulled me up after her. We walked hand and hand into the kitchen area, a knock at the door came shortly after. Great, I get to watch some other woman stare at my woman for another hour of my life.**

 **"** **Be nice." Piper smiled at me as if reading my thoughts.**

 **"** **I'm always nice." I smirked. I spent a lot of time glaring at Wilson and not paying attention to all the complicated stuff, I knew Piper would be making a mental note of every single thing they said.**

 **"Basically Vause when he contacts you, agree to everything and then call us with details. We will set you up with trackers and voice recorders, we will sort the whole thing with airport security so you just need to go to wherever it is and talk to the client."**

 **"Will I need to wear them as well?" Piper butted in, Wilson looked shocked.**

 **"We weren't aware you were part of this."**

 **"Of course I am, I will be going with Alex."**

 **"I really don't think..." Wilson began.**

 **"Save it officer, I have tried everything she won't change her mind." I butted in, she looked annoyed but nodded anyway.**

 **"Okay, just wait for the call and call us when you know anything."**

 **The cops left leaving Piper and I alone again.**

 **"** **What are you thinking Alex?"**

 **"** **I can't wait for this to be over."**

 **"** **Me too. It will be soon."**

 **I only had to wait a couple of days for the call from Kubra. He knew people had been to the flat but I just said it was my check ups and talked about them being suspicious. He wasn't pleased but seemed to trust me. He told me I had to leave in exactly a month to go to Rio. Apparently I would stay there for 2 weeks which would give me plenty of free time with Piper.**

 **She managed to get it off work although she would have to do some whilst we were away which I assumed would be quite a good distraction for her. We now only had days left before we had to go. I had never been so nervous for something in my life. This would decide if Kubra was going down or if I had put Piper in more danger than ever before.**


	13. Chapter 13

(Piper's POV)

This was it, the day we go to Rio. The cops had given us a brief, over and over and over but I didn't think about it, I couldn't think about it. The only thing my mind was on was Alex. She seemed nervous but put up her guard so she acted tough towards everyone, even me, but I knew this was getting to her. We were now waiting for our taxi.

"You good?" Alex asked smiling slightly.

"I'm fine but you aren't" I stated simply.

"Pipes I'm ok, of course I'm worried about this but I have you with me so it will all be okay." She kissed my hand that she was currently holding. "And we get a free trip to Rio so I'm pretty excited." She smirked knowing that the cops could hear everything she said. I knew she would talk to me properly tonight when we were free from the voice recorders.

"Okay, let's do this then." I smiled reassuringly. I knew nothing could go wrong with the cops on our side but Alex had a hard time trusting them at all. We got in the taxi to go to the airport when Alex got a call from Kubra.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **"Hello."**

 **"Alex, everything okay? You sound tense" I could hear the smirk in his voice.**

 **"Everything's fine, in the taxi now on the way, hit me with the brief then." Alex asked casually, knowing her phone calls were also being recorded.**

 **"Simple as usual, I will have a car waiting for you when you arrive at the airport, now I know getting through the airport may be an issue with your crimes but I'm sure if you act like the nice lady you are they will let you straight through. Now I assume Piper is coming too, I may meet you sometime during the trip, I would love to catch up with her." Again the smirk was evident within his words, it made my skin crawl.**

 **"You won't need to do that, we have business to do and then we are coming home. Give me the name of the client and I will get in contact with them now to get to know her a little."**

 **"Brilliant okay, Julia Myers." My eyes widened slightly, I had heard that name before, she was a big deal across seas. "I take it from your silence that you are in shock Alex, yes it is the one and only Ms Myers that you have heard about, this is why I need you Alex, her operations abroad open so many doors for me and I hear she has a special interest in female company, right up your street." I looked at Piper, I knew she could hear what Kubra was saying, she looked like she was about to be sick, she knew what female clients were like.**

 **"Whatever okay, text me a number, I will call her."**

 **"Good, Bye Alex, Call me in Rio"**

 **I hung up quickly, feeling ill.**

(Piper's POV)

Alex called the client quickly, I knew she tried not to be too full on whilst I was around but she was still being flirty and I didn't like it at all. She didn't look at me the whole time and even after she was done she couldn't look at me for a few minutes, when she finally did she offered me a small smile.

"I get it Alex, he uses you because you look like you do and sound like you do. I know you are going to have to get close to this woman to seal the deal and I'm not going to pretend to like it but I won't get mad" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Okay so I might get a little mad and very very jealous but do what you have to, the quicker you get it done the more time we can spend in Rio and the more peaceful it will be."

"I'm sorry this is going to hurt you but you are right I need to do it so let's just pretend its not happening." She smiled before kissing me softly. "Let's do this" She said as we arrived at the airport.

The cops must have sorted everything out as we went through the airport security quickly and easily, no one even questioned our criminal records and the next thing I knew we were on a plane like the old times. Alex was warned that the cops wouldn't hear us whilst on the plane and she seemed to relax a little knowing we weren't being monitored.

"This is so exciting, we are together, on a plane, going to Rio!" I couldn't contain myself any longer, the longer I sat on the plane the more I couldn't stop smiling and we hadn't even taken off yet.

"Let's forget why we are really here and just enjoy this okay." Alex looked hopeful, something I hadn't seen in a very very long time. She looked younger, more innocent and like the world finally wasn't trying to fuck her over.

"Okay. We are doing it Al, we got through everything and look at us now, living again." I kissed her softly and felt her relax completely against me.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **I was still slightly worried about everything that could come but I pushed it away and focused on Piper, on our future, one without Kubra. Piper was nearly shaking with excitement in her seat as the plane engines came on. The take off was amazing, I really missed the feeling of being on a plane whilst in prison and I knew even though Piper flew a lot less than me she missed it too. We had been on the flight less than an hour, when I looked at Piper she seemed to be lost in her thoughts.**

 **"Hey." She looked up at me, her eyes beginning to focus. "You back?" I smiled.**

 **"Yeah." She sighed, she settled in against my side, resting her head on my shoulder. "Everything is so different now. This, it feels different, good different. I want us to always be like this Alex, free, living, together."**

 **I kissed the top of her head. "I want that too Pipes and I will try to give that to you every single day." We both fell asleep quickly after this and didn't wake until we were landing. We got our luggage and made our way out of the airport where I found a car waiting for us.**

 **"Okay, let's do this." I looked at Piper who nodded once, she was scared, I knew it but it had to be done. This needed to be over.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Piper's POV)

The car took us directly to a hotel, a fancy looking one. We checked in and got sent up a few floors to a huge suite. When we first opened the door there was a small welcoming area with a closet and a few plants with many doors leading off from the room. One led us to our own private clothes washing and drying facilities, another led to a huge bathroom that had the biggest bath I had ever seen inside with a door leading to the bedroom, another door led us to a kitchen area. This place must cost more to rent per night than a house per month in New York. The kitchen was huge with so many cupboards and a giant bar to the side. The living area had many luxurious sofas and the balcony had a small hot tub and sitting area.

The bedroom was the best part though, a giant bed stood central against the back wall with windows covering one whole side wall giving us an amazing view of Rio. I jumped onto the bed and it was the softest one I had ever been on. Alex smirked at me from the doorway, I got carried away like this every single time we went to a new hotel whilst she acted casual about it. I knew though that she was excited on the inside.

"Come join me, I need a nap." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Fine, strip though." She smirked. And so it began.

Hours later I woke up with a naked Alex still next to me, I looked around the room, our clothes were everywhere, the voice recorders were now on a side table next to the bed with a red light indicating they were on. I knew Alex turned them off before we started so the cops must be interfering already, something Alex would not appreciate.

"Al, wake up." I whispered whilst gently nudging Alex. "We need food and you have a meeting later probably."

"URGGHH, I don't wanna" She growled. "Let me stay here forever."

"Al come on, don't be baby, let's bathe and eat." At the word bathe Alex shot up straight away.

"I like the sound of that, let's go" She jumped out of bed pretty quickly and ran to the bathroom setting up the bath.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **This is what I loved about hotels, their expensive amenities. Baths were always the best, never the size of normal ones, every hotel had giant bathtubs that you could nearly swim in. Knowing I would be sharing it with Piper made it so much better.**

 **"Get in m'lady" I smiled as Piper walked in the room. She sighed as she submerged herself into the water. I was quick to get in behind her.**

 **"What's going to happen today?" She asked quietly.**

 **"I just need to meet at the bar with Julia for a couple hours, just chat about everything, get her to say what I need her to say. You could get some work done whilst I'm gone, I will try to be quick." I kissed her neck softly. "And then when I get back we can order room service and get cake and watch a film or go in the hot tub, whatever you want."**

 **We finished the bath and went to our rooms, I decided to get changed and ready for the meeting whilst Piper just sat in a massive bath robe looking very cute. She was concentrating on something on her laptop and didn't even look up at me as I got changed. I cleared my throat to get her attention.**

 **"No" She stated quickly, I raised my eyebrows at her. "You can't wear that, I won't allow it. Put on some looser trousers and a top that covers your whole top half." She crossed her arms at me whilst biting her lip. I knew she liked my outfit but she didn't like the reasons behind me wearing this outfit.**

 **"This is what I am going with I'm afraid, don't worry you can rip the outfit off me later. I'm going to go, get some work done and be ready for me when I get back" I smirked at her before leaning down and pressing a hot kiss to her lips, she moaned slightly and pulled away quickly after she realised I had the voice recorder on. I laughed at her embarrassment and left for the bar.**

(Piper's POV)

How was I supposed to focus on work when Alex was downstairs basically on a date with a random woman who she had to seduce to try and get her to tell her all her secrets. I felt sick but I trust Alex, she knows where the line is even if in her mind the line is a lot further than where I would draw it.

I didn't want to think about the other woman with Alex, what if she was completely gorgeous, I half wanted to go to the bar to see for myself but I knew Alex wouldn't like that and she would think I didn't trust her. Instead I grabbed a bottle of champagne from the bar and sat down on the bed with my laptop ready with a chick flick on.

Minutes passed like hours, honestly it was taking too long for Alex to come back. I decided to make myself more presentable and put on a bit of makeup and some sexy lingerie for when she got back. Any thoughts of that woman would be long gone when she saw me.

 **(Alex's POV)**

 **This woman was flirting like there was no tomorrow, seriously it was making me sick. I was getting her to say most of the things I needed. She told me a lot about her company which meant she might get taken down with Kubra too but I needed the focus to be on him.**

 **"So when did you meet Kubra?"**

 **"We haven't met in person actually, he told me he had someone who I would much prefer to meet, he wasn't wrong." She winked seductively at me, I held back a repulsed look and instead smirked a little at her.**

 **"He told me I would be best for this job, I know why now" I smiled further ignoring the clench in my stomach "he wants to expand his selling areas, am I right?"**

 **"I guess so, I can offer a wider area as well as more product, more mules, more operators."**

 **"Product as in?"**

 **"Heroin, Cocaine, honey you name it, we got it. Although Kubra already has many links with these products but I think I can offer him more. I have a few operators here actually, maybe you will get the chance to meet them." She smiled sweetly.**

 **"Yeah that sounds good, I'm sure Kubra will love to know that I am getting along with everyone here. Some more than others." I added for her benefit, I knew I had her sold so I wrapped it up pretty quickly and called Kubra. I told him it all went well, he gave me more details of people he wanted involved in this and I text Julia a couple of messages about what Kubra said. I felt 25 again, back to my old ways doing the dirty. It wasn't something I enjoyed now though. I just wanted to get back to Piper but I still had to call the cops first.**

 **"We need Kubra to outright state something about him having the drugs, we need a statement so we can pin this on him" Was basically all they would say, this may be harder than I thought.**


End file.
